Ends and Beginnings
by LadyofDurin
Summary: Liana is married and seamstress to the royal family of Rohan and happy with her life. But when she goes along with the royals to the coronation of Thorin and she befriends a certain dwarf, her live will never be the same again. Rating went up to M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Altough this isn't my first story, it is my first of the Hobbit, this story is completly Alternate Universe since it is after the battle of the five armies and all our fav dwarves survived and lets be honest, we all pretend they did ;)

Also there are some others caracters you will know, from the lord of the rings so yea, can't get more AU right?

Hope you enjoy, thanks for Rainsaber for getting the mistakes out to make it more understanding and for helping me with making it better.

Reviews will be much much appreciated.

* * *

_"Liana ..."_

_She could faintly hear her mother calling her name, not to loud as not to attract attention but little Liana was too mesmerised by what she saw to respond. The little girl took a few steps forward towards the beautiful garment that had her so enthralled for a better view. She stretched her little fingers to touch it, almost there ..._

_"Liana, what are you doing in here?" said her mother and she took her daughter's arm and turned her around softly, "this is the bedroom of the King, if he find us here he can fire me."_

_"That I can indeed." she heard a stern voice saying behind her._

_"My king, I am sorry," she said softly as she turned with Liana in her arms, "she was gone before I knew it, I ..."_

_"It is alright," answered Th oden and he smiled, "I believe my son, sister's son and daughter are outside in the yard playing, perhaps it is wise to bring Liana there so that she can not ... wander off again."he suggested._

_"Of course." she heard her mother say._

_Liana was carried outside and looked over the shoulder of her mother to the King, he smiled at her and waved. Liana smiled and waved back. Outside, she was put on the ground and her mother turned her towards her and kissed her head._

_"Stay here until I come get you." she said and walked away._

* * *

At the thought of that first meeting with the king there appears a smile on Liana's face. It was a long time ago but that encounter had always stayed with her. It was also the first day her mother took her to work with her after her father died. Liana had spent the morning with her in her work-office and sat and watched at what she did. Eventually she became bored and began to investigate. After Liana's mother had put her down in her garden she looked at the other three children playing.

Two boys, Th odred and Eomer, were playing with wooden swords and shields that they themselves had made. Then her eyes fell upon another little girl, Eowyn, who looked at her courious but then walked towards her. She smiled at Liana and took her hand, pulling her up and away from the boys. The spend the whole day in the garden, running around, playing hide and seek, laughing and sometimes whispering if they came across someone. Other times they played in Eowyns chamber, dressing her up as the princess she was going to be with Liana being her seamstresses to her like her mother was to Eowyns uncle. The girls were inseparable since that day and while they both grew up to be woman and even after Eowyn started to learn from her uncles staff how to behave as a lady and Liana to work all day, thus spending less time with each other, the friendship between them remained, sometimes feeling more like sisters then friends. Th odred and Eomer were equally as inseparable, always together.

"Liana?"

Liana turns around and sees Eowyn with a questioning look on her face.

"Where are you with your thoughts?" she asks.

"Do you remember the day we met?" Liana asks.

"Of course, I was so happy that there was finally another girl in the palace that I could play with! Those guys made me crazy with their "war" games." Eowyn laughs.

"And to play the damsel in distress." Liana reminds her.

"Hey, are you coming with us?"

Now it's Liana's turn to look at Eowyn with a questioning look.

"To Erebor? For the coronation of Thorin." Eowyn reminded her friend.

"Oh, I do not know, your uncle did not ask me to go and as long as you have your official clothes with you .."

"Oh come on, for me." Eowyn almost pleads.

"For you?"

"Yes, without you it is going to be so boring." Eowyn says and puts on her best pouting face.

Liana laughs and looks at her.

"Talk to your uncle about it." Liana says.

"I've never seen a dwarf." Eowyn says suddenly.

"Neither have I."

"Do you think there are going to be elves?" Eowyn asks.

"No idea," replied Liana, "they say that they are the most beautiful creatures that you have ever seen."

"I heard that Thorin is also very handsome." Eowyn says.

"Okay." Liana says hesitantly.

"And that he has two nephews who are also gorgeous." Eowyn goes on.

"Gorgeous?" Liana laughs and looks at Eowyn.

"Very." she says and nudges Liana in the side.

"Eowyn, I am married!" Liana reminds her.

"Yes, and? Your husband will not be there and although I am attending as Lady Eowyn of Rohan we still can have a little fun now and then."

"And what, Lady Eowyn of Rohan, do you consider having fun?" asks Liana and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Laughing, dancing... those sort of things."

"I do not dance anymore." Liana says and turns around to collect her things.

"And why is that? You used to love it." Eowyn says softly.

Liana stills but does not turn around to look at Eowyn.

"As a child, yes..."

"And also as an adult Liana."

"And besides with whom do you suggest I dance? With you?"

"Thorin?"

"Yeah sure, if he is so handsome as you say I am sure that there will be more then enough woman for him to pick from."

"One of his gorgeous nephews then?" she tries.

"You are really unbelievable."

Eowyn walks around Liana and takes her hands:"Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why would it not be?" Liana says and tries to pull her hands free.

"Because of this for instance," Eowyn says meaning the way Liana tries to pull her hands free,"you never used to do that."

"Do what?"

"Flinch when I touch you."

"I don not flinch Eowyn," Liana says a little harsher then she meant,"I am sorry, I am merely tired. I just want to go home and my husband is expecting dinner when he comes home and I still have to go to the market to get some vegetables."

Liana wants to turn around but Eowyn stops her.

"You would tell me right? If something happened?"

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I would, you are my best friend. Can I go now?" she asks.

"After you answer this question; are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just a simple one, yes or no."

"Yes." is the blunt answer and with that Liana walks away leaving Eowyn to look after her disappearing form.

Liana walks quickly over the market in the village and purchases the vegetables she needs for the meal. After she has everything she walks to her house and puts the basket on the table. When everything is unpacked, she walks into the bedroom to change her work clothes for something more comfortable. After that she walks back to the kitchen to start dinner. She begins to cut the vegetables first and puts them in water so they are clean. During the cutting of the potatoes she realizes she is starting to work faster and she almost cuts herself. After cleaning and setting the potatoes on the fire Liana looks outside to the position of the sun, it will at least be an hour before Zane comes home, that should be enough time to have dinner ready. She relaxes a moment and releases a breath she didn't know she was holding in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one, this is chap two! Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

and thanks for Rainsaber for taking the misspellings out and helping me, you are the best of the best girl and I couldn't do this without you!

* * *

_Liana looked up when her husband came in, fatigue in his eyes, his clothes dirty from a hard day of work._

_"I'm going to wash up." he said and disappeared into the bedroom._

_Liana went on to cook dinner. When her husband entered the room after some time and sat down at the table, he looked at Liana. She felt his eyes on her._

_"Why is my food not ready yet?" he said._

_"I had to finish something in the palace." Liana replied._

_Liana heard the scrape of a chair pushed back against the wooden floor as he stood up._

_Liana startled by his noise, turned around and looked at him._

_"It's almost ready." she said._

_Suddenly he stood before her. Liana felt threatened by his attitude towards her but she had nowhere to go. Liana looked away but he grabbed her face between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him._

_"Look at me!" he yelled._

_"I am sorry." Liana whispered._

_"Sorry does not feed me!" he shouted and suddenly let her go._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered now, "I did not ... I. .." He took a few steps back._

_Liana looked shocked at him, he had yelled at her before if something was not to his liking but this was the first time he had ever lost control and physically touched her like that. Then Zane took a step towards her and before she knew it Liana flinched and closed her eyes. The next thing she heard was the door slam shut._

* * *

Liana changed since then, she started to walk on eggshells, making sure his dinner was ready, his clothes washed, that the house was clean. She did everything to make sure he would be pleased. She thinks back to the question Eowyn asked her, if she was happy. Liana bit her lip, was she happy? And if not, where would she go? Where would she live? She couldn't stay in Rohan, she knew Zane would come after her if she left him. Marriage was for life in Rohan, if she would leave him she would put him to shame, he would surely make her pay for that. If your wife left you the whole town would see you as weak; not even being able to keep a woman by your side. Liana thinks back to Delia, some woman who was also being abused by her husband, she always hid her face and arms, as not to be sunburned, she said but every one knew better. One day she just disappeared, Liana thought that she finally found the courage to leave him, only to be found two days later in the woods, animals had been eating from her but she had heard Eomer talking to his men about the visible traces of a rope around her neck and wrists. Her husband always denied, of course, but every one knew what had happened. Liana shudders at the thought and she gets back to her dinner, making sure it is ready when Zane comes home.

The next morning , Liana is up early to ensure that breakfast is ready when her husband gets up. After he finishes it he stands up and walks out the door without saying a word. Liana sighs, he always used to give her a kiss before he left.

She clears the table and changes into her work clothes. Although she usually works from eight am to half past the sixteenth hour, she arrives at the palace at seven. Really not in the mood to be confronted with Zane, she walks into the working chamber and puts the finishing touches to the costumes that the royal family will wear at the coronation of Thorin. She always works alone and today, that is a blessing.

"Your early today." she suddenly hears behind her.

Liana startles and almost pierces her finger with the needle she is working with.

"Eowyn, you startled me," she says,"yes, I know, I wanted to start early to make sure the garments are done."

"I am sorry," she says, and walks up to Liana. "I have talked with Uncle, he was already intending to ask if you wanted to join us."

"Really?"

"Yes, he wants to leave tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? But the garments are still not ready." Liana says and starts to panic slightly.

Eowyn walks to the garments and looks at them. They all have two pieces, one for the coronation and one for the party after, making a total of six.

"They look ready to me." she says, looking back at Liana.

"At first sight, but the small details are not quite done yet."

"Then take some things with you, there probably is a room where you can finish them. I am sure that Thorin will not mind."

"What do I tell Zane?"

"Just the truth, that you are to come with us to Erebor to ensure that our clothing is in order."

"And if he does not agree with it? If he does not want me gone so long?"

"Then he has bad luck, we need you. Do you think he would be angry ?" asks Eowyn and she looks at Liana concerned.

"No, but he will be alone for a long time, he will have to make his own meals and wash his clothing."

"He is a grown man. Surely he can take care of himself?"

"Of course," said Liana, "there will be protection on the road right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay." Liana says softly.

She turns around and draws a deep breath. When she feels a hand on her shoulder she lays her hand on it and looks at Eowyn.

"Half of the Rohirrim will go along with us, you will be safe and I believe that Eomer and Theodred themselves have sworn to not let you out of their sight."

"That's a comforting thought."

"You cannot wish for better guards, Liana," Eowyn says, reassuringly."Well, go pack our garments and then go home and pack yours, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Okay."

Liana gathers her sewing things together and puts them on her desk. Then she begins to pack the garments carefully, it is a delicate matter so it takes a while before everything is packed. Halfway through the afternoon she is ready.

She stares at the things and wonders how many times must walk up and down to get everything downstairs.

"Need help?" she hears someone say.

She turns around and sees Eomer standing, leaning against the doorframe.

"Please." she answers and smiles at him.

"Well, if you smile at me like that how can I refuse." he says.

"Thank you, Eomer."

He laughs and grabs the suitcases. While he brings the suitcases downstairs Liana sits on the bed and thinks back to that day, almost five years ago, Liana had took over her mothers work but occasionally she traveled to other kingdoms to purchase specific fabrics.

* * *

_"Liana," she heard and she turned to the voice._

_First there was a smile on Liana's face when she saw her friend, but the look in Eowyns eyes gave her a strange feeling in her stomach. That feeling turned into doom when Eomer appeared from behind his sister. He was covered in blood._

_"What happened?" she asked and took a step in his direction._

_"An ambush ...There were orcs everywhere, ." He began but was interrupted by Liana._

_"Where is my Mom." she asked worried now._

_No response._

_"Where is my Mom!" she cried, tears stinging behind her eyes._

_"Liana, I am so sorry." Eowyn said, and she took a step Liana's direction reaching out her hand towards her friend but Liana took a step back._

_"No. .."_

_"We were outnumbered. We did not have a chance," Eomer explains, "When I reached her she was already..."_

_"Go." Liana says and she tries to swallow her tears._

_"Liana .."_

_"Just go." she whispers and she let herself drop on the bed. The next thing she remembers is that she wakes up in the middle of the night, her pillow wet from the tears. Beside the bed there was a chair where Eowyn was sleeping in._

* * *

Suddenly she feels a thumb sliding over her cheek. Liana is startled and then realizes that she is crying. She looks up and looks straight into Eomers eyes.

"Your mom?" he asks, and she sees the sorrow in his eyes too.

"Yes, this trip just brings it all back." she explains and she lays her hand on top of his, leaning into the comforting touch.

"I got to her as fast as I could, I wish I could have done something to save her," he says and looks at her guiltily,"that you must believe."

"I do, I do not blame you for what happened to her."

"And I swear I will not let anything happen to you." he says and laces their fingers together.

"I know, thank you."

Suddenly he pulls her into his arms, Liana feels his strong arms around her and she feels safe just knowing he will be there, and she returns the hug.

"Go home and try to rest." he whispers and slides his hands over her back.

Then he looks at her and smiles before leaving her. Eomer has always adored her mom after she made him a uniform when he was little. It wasn't much but he was so proud of it. Her mum also had a special place in her heart for him. Unlike Zane who she didn't really got along with. Not that they argued, they just avoided each other and when they did happen to be in the same room they were civilized towards each other. Liana often asked her why but she always shrugged her shoulders and never gave a real answer. Just that there was something about him that she didn't like. Liana smiles dryly, she had seen it so many times, men that changed after their future was set, after they were married. Liana always thought that would never happen to her, how wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3 is up. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

and thanks for Rainsaber for taking the misspellings out and helping me, you are the best of the best girl and I couldn't do this without you!

* * *

The next morning Liana sneaks out of bed quietly as not to wake Zane. She looks at him while he is asleep and then walks into the kitchen, sets the table, and makes breakfast for Zane. She works as quickly as she can. She is excited about the trip and very curious about Erebor and its inhabitants.

After she finishes she grabs her bag and walks to the palace. Before the palace there are a lot of the horses and the carriages ready to bring them to Erebor. Liana sees a few soldiers of the Rohorrim. A little further from them stands Eomer talking to a few other soldiers. When he sees her he smiles at her, she smiles back and walks the palace. It is very busy inside.

"Are you ready?" she hears beside her.

Liana turns her head and sees Eowyn standing.

"Yes, are all those people going with us?" she asks.

"No, not all of them, there are a lot of employees here that are giving the last instructions of what to do in our absence."

"Okay."

"Liana," she hears a voice say.

Liana turns around and sees Theoden coming there way.

"My King." she says and bows.

"Please, how many times do I have to say that you can call me just Theoden."

"At least once more, Your Majesty."

Theoden laughs and looks at his niece.

"You ride in the carriage behind mine together with Liana." he says.

"Majesty," she heard someone behind her say recognizing the voice of Eomer, "everything is ready for departure."

"Well, shall we go, then." says Th oden.

Together they walk out and along with Eowyn Liana takes place in the second carriage as the Rohirrim forms a protective ring around the group. When the group starts moving Eowyn grabs Liana's hand and squeezes it briefly. Liana laughs at her friend and looks back at the village but her smile however disappears, when she makes eyecontact with Zane. Seeing a look in his eyes that she does not know but does not like at all.

"Liana," Eowyn says and Liana looks at her, "forget him, please, leave him here, do not take him along to Erebor. We are going to enjoy our selves. Maybe even some of it with the nephews of the king. "

"Eowyn!" calls Liana terrified.

"What? I have heard that even though they are the heirs of Thorin they know how to have fun."

"I am going to work." Liana said strictly.

"During the party after the coronation you are not, then we are going to have fun, maybe they can even help me make you see how much fun life can be." she says and gives a wink at Liana.

"What are their names?" Liana asks.

"I believe Fili and Kili, but I do not know who is the eldest."

"Fili and Kili." Liana repeats their names.

"Funny names are they not?" Eowyn says.

"Yes, they are." Liana replies.

Liana looks out the window of the carriage, her eyes find those of Eomer and she smiles at him.

"I told you I would keep an eye on you." he says.

"Yes that you did, are you going to ride beside me the entire journey?" she asks.

"I was planning that but if you do not want me to..."

"I want to, please." she says.

"As you wish ma'am."he says.

"Thank you."

Eomer bows his head for her and then looks before him again. After a few hours of travelling the company stops for food, Liana wonders if they are staying there overnight but the rohirrim find it too dangerous with such a large party so they ride out again after an hour. Eventually Liana gets tired and she feels her eyes falling closed.

"Why do you not go to sleep for some time?" suggests . Eowyn.

"Will you wake me once we get there?" she asks.

"Of course."

Liana sinks back and closes her eyes, before she knows she is sleeping.

* * *

_"What?" Zane asked._

_"The Royal Family ..." Liana started again but Zane interrupted her abruptly._

_"Yes I have heard you the first time," he said and made a dismissive gesture._

_"This is an official coronation so they need official clothing..."_

_"And that is not ready yet?"_

_"Well, it is but..."_

_"No but, if the clothing is done, they do not need you right?"_

_"There are still some small things that have to be done and official clothing can be very complicated to wear, they want me there to make sure everything is being worn as it should be." Liana explained._

_"Clothing that is complicated?" Zane said, "and how long will that take?"_

_"At least a week." Liana said softly._

_"A week?" Zane cried and he looked at her, "I assume you have said no." he said, though it was more a statement than a question._

_"Well, actually I have no choice."_

_"No choice?" Zane asked._

_He took a step towards her and Liana instinctively stepped back until she suddenly felt the table behind her._

_"No choice," Zane repeated, "do not tell me now that they force you?"_

_"No," said Liana quickly, "but they need me."_

_"And I do not?" he said and took a step closer._

_"Well ..." Liana did not know what to say._

_Zane ran his finger over her cheek and Liana had to suppress a shiver. She wanted to run away but Zane grabbed her wrist and stopped her._

_"You find that royal family more important than your own husband."_

_"That's not true." Liana replied and she glared at him._

_"It is not? Then why are you going with them and leaving me here alone? Who's going to cook for me? And wash my clothes? I am not going to do that myself. I'm not a housewife, it's your job to take care of me."_

_"And who takes care of me!" cried Liana and she immediately regretted._

_Suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her cheek and she lifted her hand to touch it gently, it glowed at her touch. She looked at Zane but all he did was turn around and walk away, slamming the door behind him. She couldn't believe it, he had really hit her. Her mind went back to the last time he treatened her, at least then she saw a little regret in his eyes, what she saw this time looked almost like...rage?_

* * *

Liana suddenly wakes and sits up straight. She is startled when she feels a hand on her shoulder. With wide eyes she looks at Eowyn.

"Liana," begins Eowyn, "what is going on?" she asks.

"I do not know what you mean?" Liana says, and looks away.

"It sounded like you had a nightmare."

"I guess you could call it like that."

"Has Zane something to do with it?"

Liana swallows and holds her gaze outward.

"You promised me to tell me if anything happened." Eowyn reminds her friend.

"Nothing has happened." Liana says but it does not sound convincing.

Eowyn takes her head in her hands and turns it towards her gently.

"What has he done." Eowyn says, but not on a demanding tone.

Liana closes her eyes and sighs deeply, she feels a tear slide down on her cheek.

"He has..."

Suddenly her words are drowned in the sounds of horses that come their way.

"Eomer, what is happening?" asks Eowyn.

"They come to meet us." Eomer says.

"Who?" Liana asks.

Liana and Eowyn look outside and see ponies instead of horses coming their way. Then she sees something in the distance that takes Liana's breath away. A big lonely mountain with snow on top. Most of the riders stay at the front and make a protective half circle around the group. Two of them run past their carriage and Liana follows them with her eyes as they turn around behind them and come back to stop next to them on Liana's side.

"Ladies," says the blonde, his hair is long and a he has a moustache that is braided on both sides. When she looks at him she sees the most amazing blue eyes she has ever looked in. He has a friendly face and he bows his head while he looks at them, "welcome to Erebor."

"Thank you." they say simultaneously.

"I am Fili, oldest nephew of Thorin, and this is Kili my younger brother."

Liana looks at the other who looks at her too, he has a young face and long dark hair but without the braids. He has no beard but a slight stubble. He smiles kindly at her. Liana looks at him, looks in his beautiful dark eyes, and smiles back. For a moment she thinks she sees Kili give her a wink, but before she could think further about it she feels a jab in her side. Only then did she realize that the blonde, Fili, is talking to her.

"What?" she says she feels a blush creeping up her cheeks.

She looks at him guiltily.

"I asked you for your names." he repeats smiling.

"Oh, uh ... this is Eowyn, the sister-daughter of the king and I am Liana, the seamstress of the royal family." she says softly.

"Nice to meet you." he says.

Liana does her best to concentrate on Fili but her gaze slowly drifts back to Kili, when she notices that he is still looking at her she looks back to Fili quickly.

"Well, we will be seeing you around I think, something you will not mind I take it." he says and looks at Liana meaningful. She hears Eowyn chuckle besides her.

Then they ride further up and go to the carriage of the king. Liana does her best not to follow him with her eyes.

"I know I would not mind." Eowyn says while she nudges Liana in the side.

"Oh shut up, you." Liana says.


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4 is up. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

and thanks for Rainsaber for taking the misspellings out and helping me, you are the best of the best girl!

A few moments later, the carriage stops and Eomer appears who opens the door for them.

"Ladies." they hear him say and Liana sees Eomer bows his head.

Theodred is standing behind him and he offers his hand to Liana who gladly takes it. Liana gets out first and looks around. Everywhere she looks there are stallholders selling their merchandise. Most sell food, meat and vegetables, but there are also woman dwarves with fabrics for clothing and other items.

Because the carriages can not continue they are walking over the market. Liana is at the back with Eowyn and Eomer Th odred, Th oden leads the way with Fili, Kili and the guards.

She breathes deeply and is surprised about all the different smells there are, most she can place but there are some who she can not place. She tries to see what food there is on the tables but there are so many women standing before it she can not see. Also every few meters she has to step aside for a few children that are running around with swords and shields and fliers. Then she sees a stall where different fabrics are on display and before she knows it she walks towards it. She wants to pick one but changes her mind and looks questioningly at the saleswoman.

"Go ahead dear, do not be shy, let it slide trough your fingers." She says.

Liana smiles and picks up the fabric, it has a color that she can not recognize, then it's blue then gray and other times it seems green. It feels rough but not unpleasant.

"Maybe I can purchase some fabric." Liana murmurs.

"Yes later, first things first." Eowyn says.

She motions to a large stone bridge that leads to two large massive doors who seem carved out of the mountain, suddenly the open and there appear two dwarfs, one has gray hair and a gray beard, he looks very wise and developed , the other is slightly larger and is bald with a long beard. When they join Theoden, Liana sees he has tattoos on his head.

"That one I would not like to encounter in the dark." Eowyn says and a shudder goes through her.

"Now those two are a whole other story..." She continues as she looks at Fili and Kili.

Liana chuckles and gives her a push, Eowyn laughs and looks at her friend.

"There are two of them you know ..." Liana says and gives Eowyn a knowing look.

Eowyn looks at her with wide eyes and suddenly laughs harder and she hears Eomer and Theodred chuckle. Liana bites her lip and feels herself blush because of her bold statement. She looks at the nephews again and suddenly Liana and Kili's eyes lock. He smiles at her and Liana feels trapped in those gorgeous dark orbs. She feels herself smiling back at him and it almost seems like he is giving her a wink. Shyly she averts her eyes so she misses the fact that Kili's smile just widens at that. Suddenly her breath catches in her throat as she suddenly sees another dwarf standing next to Theoden.

"Liana?" asks Eowyn.

She follows the gaze of her friend and sees him now also. He wears a blue tunic with long sleeves covered with a dark blue sleeveless hooded jacket. Around his waist he has a thick belt with a large metallic buckle with, which Liana suspects, is the weapon of the Line of Durin.

"Is that ..?" Eowyn whispers.

"I do not know, but he does look..."

"Royalty.." Eowyn says.

"Majestic even."

Then Theoden gestures that they have to come to him. They walk towards the company, and when they are nearby Theoden turns himself to the dwarf.

"Thorin, may I introduce you to my sister daughter Eowyn, my sister son Eomer and my son Theodred, both soldiers in the Rohirrim, and Liana, she works as a seamstress in my service."

"Welcome to Erebor, my name is Thorin Oakenshield and these are my loyal friends Dwalin and Balin. As long as you are here as my guests, you are free to do what you want, my kingdom is just as much my home as it is yours."

Liana listens captivated to him, not that it's so interesting but the way he spoke, it radiated a sort of authority while at the same time he had a friendly face and a warm smile.

"If you want to follow me?" said Thorin.

The company runs over the stone bridge to the doors, as they arrive at Liana faltering breath in the throat. They stand on a large platform, right and left going down stairs, to other stages. Before her lay a second large bridge that led to a throne.

"Impressed?" she hears Kili asking beside her.

"Yes, quite." Liana replies, "it is beautiful."

"Yes, it really is beautiful indeed." he says.

Liana looks at him and about the way he says it and looks at her, she gets the impression that he is not talking about Erebor. Liana smiles at him.

"Fili, Kili, if you will bring the ladies to their rooms?" said Thorin.

"With pleasure." Kili says, still looking at Liana.

"Of course." replied Fili."

"Dwalin, Balin, if you will take Eomer and Theodred to their rooms. King Theoden, if you will follow me."

Theoden followed Thorin towards the throne while Dwalin and Balin left the platform on the left and Fili and Kili leaded her and Eowyn to the right stairs.

"Stay close, you can easily get lost in here." Fili says.

Eowyn and Liana follow them closely, they are guided along corridors that have a burning torch on the wall to lighten the way every other metres and some stairs. Liana wonders how they are ever going to find their way back. After a few minutes of walking they enter a wide corridor with doors on both sides that look just like the massive metal doors giving access to the throne room. Above each door is a lighted torch that almost looks like it is carved from out off the wall.

"You are sharing one room, I hope that is okay." Fili explained.

"Of course, thank you." Eowyn says.

"You can wash and change into other clothes here, we will come back later to guide you to the dining room." says Kili.

"See you later." Fili says.

They wait until Liana and Eowyn are inside and close the door. Fili turns to walk away but stops when he notices that Kili is not following him.

"Kili?" he says, but there is no response.

He walks to his brother and gives him a shove.

"What?" he says and looks at Fili.

"Come on, you will see her again soon, loverboy."

"Yes." he says with a sigh.

Fili laughs and pulls him away.

Eowyn walks to the bed where her suitcase lies and opens it, Liana lets herself fall on the bed next to it and closes her eyes. Eowyn laughs, grabs some clean clothes and puts them on the bed.

"I'm going to wash." she says.

"Okay, wake me when you are done." Liana sighs.

Eowyn chuckles and walks into the bathroom, she turns on the tap and undresses. On the bed Liana turns towards the sound and gets walks towards the bathroom and looks at Eowyn.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Eowyn says.

"Not so tired anymore." Liana says.

Eowyn and Liana were used to bath together to save water and are accustomed to see each other like this. Liana walks behind Eowyn and turns off the tap.

"What did you want to tell me?" Eowyn suddenly says.

"Come, you should get in before it gets cold." Liana says.

Liana helps Eowyn into the bath and wait until she sits. Then Liana sits on the edge behind her and begins to wash her back.

"A few weeks ago, his food was not ready when he came home and he showed me what he thought of that. He said that he was sorry. I believed him."

"Of course, you believed him."

"He has hit me." says Liana suddenly.

Eowyn freezes.

"He what?" she says.

"Earlier this week, when I told him that I would go with you to Erebor he did not agree, I have tried to explain it."

"He did not listen." Eowyn says as Liana continues to wash.

"No, he claims that I find the royal family more important then him," Liana says and Eowyn closes her eyes as Liana begins to wash her hair, "he thinks my place is at home, that my job is to clean the house and that his clothes are clean and his food is ready when he gets home."

"Sounds more like he sees you as his slave than his wife." muttered Eowyn.

"That's how I feel lately."

"Why do you not just leave him?" asks Eowyn.

"I can not, you know what happened with Delia."

Suddenly Eowyn turns around and takes Liana's hands in her own.

"You can come live in the palace, we have more then enough rooms and you work in the palace."

"That is true," says Liana and she smiles, "but I can not lock myself up in the palace and I do not want to constantly having to look over my shoulder as I walk about in the market."

"I understand that," sighs Eowyn "I am sorry Liana, that this should happen to you."

"It's okay, will you now turn back around so I can finish your hair?" asks Liana.

Eowyn smiles and turns around, after she is done she helps Eowyn out of the bath. While Liana dries herself she walks to the bed and puts her clean clothes on. When she looks around the room, she catches sight of a door in the corner that she has not seen before. She walks over and tries to open it. It opens easily and what she sees, she can hardly believe. All the costumes are there, they are pulled over some sort off dolls without heads and legs. It looks rather weird and Liana chuckles a little.

"Did you make that?" she suddenly hears.

Liana turns around and sees Kili standing, Fili is in the room standing next to Eowyn.

"I did not hear you come in," she says, "but yes, I made them."

"Dwarves are known for their craftsmanship but you are also very gifted." Kili says admiringly, and he walks up to the clothes to get a closer look.

"Thank you," Liana says and she feels herself blushing, "I learned everything from my mother."

"Did she not come? Your mother?" asks Kili.

"My mother is not alive anymore." Liana says softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Kili says and he looks at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Me too." Liana says and she can feel tears pricking behind her eyes, Kili notices.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to..."He says and walks towards her.

"It is okay." Liana says and blinks them back.

"We should go, other wise the best food will be gone." Fili says.

Liana nods and together they walk out of the room to the dining room. The whole way there she can feel Kili's eyes on her. She could see the regret in his eyes about making her sad by bringing up her mother. But he did not know, it was not his fault. 


	5. Chapter 5

chap five is up! I want to thank everyone for making this a favorite and for folowing this, it really makes my whole day!

And on another note; Rainsaber has decided to withdraw as a beta for this story for her own well-considered reasons. So I want to thank Rainsaber for all her help and to make this story better; girl without your suggestions it will be a bit harder to do this but I will do my best and I thank you for everything you taught me.

So here it is, I'm looking for a new Beta for this story!

* * *

Upon arrival in the dining hall Liana can not believe her eyes, the room is huge. It has the same torches hanging on the walls as in the hallways. Everywhere she looks are long wooden tables filled with food. Liana blinks with her eyes, she has never seen so much food together. She takes a closer look and sees food she recognizes but also some that she has never sees before.

In the dining hall also walk about a dozen dwarfs who are gadering food from the tables. There are also a few dwarves walking around who carry in each hand at least four pints of ale and somewhere in the back they are playing music and some dwarves are even dancing.

"Hungry?" asks Kili.

"I am now." Liana answers.

Kili chuckles and the two princes bring Liana and Eowyn to a table. While walking Kili puts his hand on Liana's lower back and unconsciously she lets him leading her. When they are sitting, they look at them.

"Take whatever you want." they say to the women and then they walk away.

Liana looks around her and sees Thorin sitting at one of the tables with next to him Theoden. They are in a deep discussion about something and have not even seemed to eat from the food on their plate.

"Is everything all right?" Eowyn whispers as she looks at Liana.

"Yes, no, I do not know."

"What do you mean?"

Liana told her what had happened in their bedroom before they left and the look in Kili's eyes, the regret she had seen there because he had made her sad.

"Have you explained to him?" asks Eowyn.

"That I did not get a chance to,Fili interrupted us."

"There you are." she suddenly hears beside her.

Before they notice it Eomer and Theodred are sitting with them at the table.

"It's unbelievable, look around you, all the food, the ale." said Eomer.

He and Theodred put their full plates and a large glass of ale on the table. Eowyn and Liana laugh. It was well known that Eomer and Theodred, when they were still too young to fight with the Rohirrim, where regularly to be found in the tavern until closing time. No matter how many times Theoden had forbidden it, they were after all both members of the royal family, they just didn't care. Sneaking out at night so they could drink and dance and sing till the late hours of the night. It was a wonder they never got into trouble although that could be because of the fact that they were of royal descent.

"Are you not taking anything?" Eomer asks.

"We just got here, and besides, the men are usually the ones who eat till they almost burst, not the ladies." Liana says, laughing.

"There is also dancing going on. I want to dance Liana." Eowyn says and she looks at Liana.

"No, I am not going to dance." Liana says.

"Please, you told me you would going to have fun." she reminds Liana.

"I know, but we just got here, we still have a week for that."

"Maybe Fili wants to dance." Eomer sais suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Eowyn said.

"Come on, I've seen you look."

"At Fili?" Eowyn said surprised.

"Yes, if you think that no one sees it, but I see, sis."

Liana think Eomer already had to much to dink but when she sees Eowyn blush she knows he's right.

"Eowyn!" Liana says.

"What, he's cute." she defends herself.

"Ask him to dance." Liana says.

"No that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because he is the heir of Thorin, he has a reputation to maintain, he can not do what he wants with who he wants like Kili, so the two of you are in the clear."

"Eowyn!" Liana hisses and gives her a kick under the table.

"Oh, so you fancy the young prince huh?" Theodred says.

"I do not fancy anybody and moreover I am married."

"Yes, and? That does not mean to say that sometimes you just can not enjoy what life has to offer." said Eomer.

"That's what I told her." Eowyn said.

"And you're right sister. Listen also to your own advice." Eomer gives her a nod and looks at something behind her.

Eowyn looks behind her aswell and sees Fili standing.

"Would mylady like to dance with me?" he asks, and he stretches out his hand to her.

Eowyn looks at Liana.

"Well, go on then!" she says.

"Okay." Eowyn says.

She stands up and lets Fili lead her to the dance floor. Liana looks after them laughing, then her eyes meet that of Kili. He smiles at her and walks through an arch to the garden.

"Excuse me." Liana says, and she stands up.

Liana walks to the arch where Kili went through and glances around. She sees that they are still inside but the ceiling is covered with thousand of sparkling stones so it looks like you are under the stars, then she hears water in the distance and walks towards it. There is a large pond with a fountain in the middle. Around it are benches and she sees Kili sitting on one. Liana walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"I owe you an explanation." Liana says.

"What do you mean?" asks Kili.

"What happened in the room, when you spoke of my mother."

"I am still sorry that I made you sad."

"It was not your fault, you did not know. Normally I can talk about her without getting so emotional but now, with this trip, it all comes back a little bit stronger."

"Did it also happens during such a trip?" asks Kili.

"Yes, it is now about five years ago." Liana says, and she looks at the fountain.

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to."

"No, it is okay."

Liana tells him what happened to her mother, when she comes to the part that Eomer and Eowyn get to her to tell her what happened she feels the tears pricking in her eyes again.

"Eomer was there? "He asks.

"Yes, he still feels guilty that he could not save her. He does not say, but I see it in his eyes, and each time I tell him that I resent him nothing."

Kili takes her hand and squeezes it gently. Liana looks at their hands and then to Kili. He leans forward and with his other hand he softly carresses her cheek.

"You're beautiful." he says suddenly.

Liana looks at him and laughs.

"What? Doesn't anyone ever say to you that you're beautiful?" he asks.

"Like who?" she asks and walks to the edge of the pond and looks at the water.

"Your husband? Or your boyfriend?" she hears Kili say.

"I can not even remember the last time my husband called me beautiful."

"Then he is a fool. I would tell you that you're beautiful every chance I get."

Liana smiles and feels herself blush. She sees the reflection of Kili in the water behind her and their eyes find each other. Kili lays his hands on her forearms. He let his hands slide up and turns her towards him. He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilts her face so she looks at him.

* * *

_Suddenly Zane stood before her. Liana felt threatened by his attitude towards her but she had nowhere to go. Liana looked away but he grabbed her face between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him._

_"Look at me!" he yelled._

* * *

"Let me go." Liana says suddenly.

She tries to push Kili away but his hold is to strong.

"Let me go, Zane!" she yells.

Suddenly she is loose and she stumbles backwards.

"Liana? Liana what is it?" he asks worried.

Liana looks up and sees the shocked face of Kili, a questioning look on his face.

"I am sorry." she says.

"No do not be," he says and takes a hesitant step towards her,"it is just me, Kili, I will not hurt you." he says and keeps his hands in front of him, palms towards her.

"I know."

"Who is Zane? Is that your husband?"

Liana nods and puts her arms around herself.

"Why did you react like that? Does he treat you wrong?"

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Okay, I will not force you. Come on, you have to go inside, I want you to sit down."

Liana nods again and lets herself being led into the dining hall . She sits down on a chair and Kili sits down on his haunches in front of her.

"I will get you some water, okay?" he says.

Liana nods as Kili walks away and suddenly Eowyn is in front of her.

"What happened? I heard you yell." she asks.

"Eowyn, it was ... I had .. Kili ... I had a flash back..."

"It's okay, it's okay." Eowyn says and she smiles at her.

Then Kili is back and gives Liana a glass of water. She takes a few sips and puts it away.

"I am sorry if I have done something wrong, again." he apologizes.

Liana looks at him and the hurt expression on his face just breaks her heart, before she knows it she is standing infront of him and takes hold of his hands.

"No it is not your fault, again. I would explain but I just do not want to talk about it now." Liana says.

"That is okay, but you know where to find me if you do want to talk." he says.

He caresses her cheek and then looks at Eowyn.

"Take her to her room and take care of her." he says to her, then he smiles at Liana and walks away.

"Come I'll take you to our room." Eowyn says.

Halfway through the dining room Liana looks at her friend.

"How was it?" she asks.

"How was what?"

"Dancing with Fili? Is he good?"

"Yes, very good," laughs Eowyn, "he has a good sense of rhythm."

"You really like him, do you not?"

"Yes, it felt very good and also very nice to have his full and undivided attention. But I am not the only one who wants that." Eowyn says and starts pulling Liana trough the dinning hall towards the hall.

"What do you mean?"

"While I was dancing with him I felt all eyes of every women on me, I am sure they all wanted to be in my place, he can choose who ever he wants."

"But he chose you." Liana says.

"Yes, for this evening he chose me, who knows who it will be tomorrow," laughs Eowyn, "come we are almost there."


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 is up. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

And I am without a beta now so all mistakes are my own.

After having walked for a while Liana looks at her friend.

"Are we still going in the right direction?" she asks.

"Yes, of course." Answers Eowyn as confident as possible.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can not remember that door." Liana says.

She points to a large massive door with a drawing of huge tree on it.

"No neither do I." Eowyn sighs.

The girls look at each other and start to laugh. Both lean against the wall with their backs.

"Great, now we are lost too." Liana says softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked if anyone wanted to take us," said Eowyn apologetically, "well, Kili is the one that let us leave so we can always blame him."

"No, I do not want that." says Liana immediately and looks at Eowyn suddenly.

"I was only joking." Eowyn says.

"Yes, I know."

"That flashback you had, what did you remember?"

Liana told about what she and Kili had talked about and what had happened that brought her back to that night, that he did exactly the same as Zane had some time ago. It was like she was back in her house, as if she was back in the kitchen, trapped wit nowhere to go.

"All because his dinner is not ready in time?" Eowyn says unbelievable.

"Yes." Liana whispers.

"Maybe you should just tell Kili about him, about what he did."

"Everything?" Liana asks.

"Yes, I know it will be hard for you but if you tell him he can take it into account when you are together."

Liana stretches her legs in front of her and let her head fall with a soft thud against the wall.

"Yes, I know, if he wants to see me at all."

"Why would he not?"

"Maybe because every time we are together, something happens, he does or says something that makes me upset." Liana says softly.

"Not on purpose." she suddenly hears someone say.

Liana and Eowyn look up and see a dwarf standing with gray hair and a long gray beard.

"I know you, I've seen you before. Outside the mountain, Balin was it?" Eowyn said doubtfully.

"At your service." he says and makes a small bow.

"How long have you been standing there?" asks Liana.

She stands up and helps Eowyn up.

"Long enough," he says, "and I agree with Lady Eowyn, Kili has a right to know."

"I do not want to get him involved in that part of my life..." Liana begins.

"He got involved the moment you pushed him away." Eowyn says.

"Great." Liana murmurs.

Balin chuckles and looks at Eowyn.

"Come, I will take you to your chambers."

After Balin brought them to their room, he let them know they are being taken tomorrow morning for breakfast. Liana closes the door and turns around. Eowyn let himself fall on the bed and sighs.

"I'm so tired, Fili has really exhausted me." she says.

"You mean dancing has exhausted you." Liana corrects her.

"Uh, yes, dancing." Eowyn laughs.

"So, what are you going to do with it?" asks Liana and she sits down on the edge of Eowyns bed.

"With what?" asks Eowyn.

"Well, with Fili, as I said, I see that you like him."

"And like I said, he's a prince, the heir of the thrown, he can choose who he wants, I doubt that will be me besides, he did not give me any signals that he, you know, likes me like that. And I can not just let Rohan down. "

"That's a lame excuse, you know as well as I do that Theodred is the first in line for the throne and after that Eomer."

"Liana, enough, you just focus on Kili." she says.

"Fine, when they come for us tomorrow, I'll try explain to him what happened."

Liana walk to Eowyns suitcase and takes out Eowyns nightgown.

"Come, I'll help you get changed." Liana says.

Eowyn gets up and Liana helps with changing her clothes, she changes clothes also while Eowyn goes to the bathroom to wash, when Eowyn crawls between the sheets Liana is brushing her teeth and then crawls into her bed. Liana is awakened the next morning by noises coming from outside, she sighs and stands up. She walks to the window and looks outside. The sun is low on the horizon which means it is still early in the morning. Liana overlooks the market and sees that it's getting crowded already.

"Do these dwarves never sleep?" she asks herself.

She walks to the bathroom to wash her face. She walks back into the room and looks at Eowyn, who is still fast asleep. Liana's eye fall on the costumes in the next room and she decides to take the time she has before Eowyn wakes up to use to work on the costumes. She grabs a rubber band out of her bag and makes a ponytail of her hair. She walks to the costumes and she decides to start with Theodens costume. She grabs a suitcase and opens it up, she takes a narrow ribbon that needs to be made at the hem and locks it in place with pins. This repeats that at all 4 costumes that are meant for the coronation. When she is done, she stands up and takes a step backwards.

"What are you doing?" she suddenly hears behind her.

Liana is startled and turns around.

"Eowyn, do not sneak up on me, please," she says, "I do not know, there's something wrong with the ribbon."

"It looks fine." Eowyn says and shrugs.

"Yes, yes, but still there is something about it."

"What then?"

"I do not know, I want to go to the market." Liana says and she looks at Eowyn.

"The market?"

"Yes, they have the most beautiful fabrics here, I can probably find something better than that ribbon."

"Okay, I think it's fine, but then we have to wait until someone comes to get us for breakfast because I do not have the desire to get lost again." Eowyn says.

"No, I do not either." answers Liana laughing.

She turns around and walks into the room, Eowyn is already getting dressed and Liana does the same. She has just finished when someone knocks on the door. Liana looks at Eowyn to see if she is dressed. Eowyn nods, Liana walks to the door and opens it.

"Eomer?" she says surprised.

"That does not sound very enthusiastic, did you expect someone else?"

"No, well, I sort of expected Fili and Kili." she says.

"They were needed in the throne room, something with the exercise of the coronation. Sorry to disappoint you, you'll have to do with me."

"Well, you will do then." she says.

"Hey I resent that." Eomer says, sounding hurt.

"You're a big boy, deal with it." Liana says mocking.

"You are lucky that I love you so much." Eomer says and pulls her in his arms.

"Yeah, love you too, you big softy." Liana answers and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, we're ready," says Eowyn who walks past them,"are you?"

Liana and Eowyn walk behind Eomer, then he looks back to Liana and he lets himself fall back slightly so he walks beside her.

"I heard what happened. Between you and Kili" he says softly.

Liana looks at him.

"Oh yeah? News spread quickly." she says.

"Especially if it is one of the two princes involved." Eomer clarified.

"Maybe I should just leave him alone." Liana sigh.

"Like that is going to happen." Eowyn laughs.

"You think I can not leave him alone?" Liana asks.

"No, you like him to much," Eowyn says and winks at her friend,"and besides, he likes you too, it will only be a matter of time before he seeks you out."

"I wonder what Thorin will say about that." Liana says and nudges Eowyn.

"Kili is not the heir of the throne."

"Wait a minute", Eomer says, and steps in front of Eowyn,"what happened between you and Fili last night?"

"Nothing, we only danced and besides, I already told Liana that he did not give me any reason to believe he is interested in me in any way." she says and tries to walk away but Eomer stops her.

"What if I told you that after you and Liana left, he also left not long after."

"Well, that might have been because Kili probably left." Eowyn tries.

"And what if I told you that he asked me this morning to see if you are okay after what happened last night and then report back to him?"

Eowyn is stunned and looks to Eomer.

"Did he really say that?" she asks.

"Yes, he did."

"It seems that Kili is not the only prince who has his attention drawn to someone." Liana chuckles.

"It is probably just out of kindness." Eowyn says and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." Eomer laughs.

"You should go and talk to him to figure that out." Liana says.

"On one condition," says Eowyn.

"What?"

"That you tell Kili about Zane."

"Quite, Eomer does not know." Liana whispers.

"Maybe he should, could solve a lot of your problems." Eowyn murmurs.

"Stop it!" Liana hisses and nudges Eowyn.

"Here we are," Eomer says,"oh and before I forget, here is a map, in case you want to go back to your room for something."

Eomer walks away and Liana and Eowyn open the door and walk into the dining room. It is almost empty apart from a few dwarves who sat at different tables to eat and drink. Most dwarves are already up but nevertheless the tables are still almost completely filled with food.

"Where do they get all that food?" Eowyn says smiling.

"No idea, but I'm starving."

Together they walk to a table and sit down, before they can take some of the food there is a dwarf standing beside them.

"Can I get you something to drink, Mylady's?" he asks.

"Oh, um, can we get coffee?" Eowyn asks.

"Of course."

The dwarf rushes away and only seconds later he's back with a pot coffee.

"If there is anything else I can get you please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Liana says.

After he is gone the woman look at each other and start laughing.

"That was weird." Eowyn says.

"Yes, but just a little. Come, let's eat."

After dinner they walk outside and when they arrive on the market Liana looks around until she sees what she is looking for; fabrics.

"There you are." she whispers.

Liana walks towards the fabrics but stops when she sees Eowyn is not following her but looking at something. Liana follows her line of vision and smiles when she sees who is on the receiving end of her friends stare. Fili is standing just a few meters away laughing with some one. Liana cranes her neck to see who it is and she feels a little disappointed that it is not Kili. Liana tries to swallow it away and walks towards Eowyn. Liana takes a moment to look at her friend and Liana sees something in her eyes that she can not remember seeing there before; fondness, care, but also admiration.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go talk to him."

"What about you?"

"I will be fine, go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go."

Liana watches as Eowyn makes her way over to him. She seems to linger a bit and Liana sees she wants to turn but then Fili sees her and is at her side in two strides. He says something and then he takes her hand in his to kiss the back, making Eowyn blush.

"Well, that is also a first." Liana says to herself and smiling she walks to the stall with the fabrics.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 is up. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

And I am still looking for someone to beta this, and since my computer is down I am doing this on my ipad therefore I couldn't get it trough spellchecker so all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

Despite the early moment it's been quite busy on the market and Liana is struggling to get at the front. The fabrics Some dwarves use their elbows to get ahead or just push aside the other. Liana is amazed to see it, ,, her mother always taught her properly to wait for your turn and when she finally comes to the front she watches very closely at the fabrics that are on are.

In thought she sees the garments of the royals before her and based on that she decides what color fits best with it. She sees a number of colors that would match well with them and picks them up. Again she is surprised about the fact how they feel when she lets the fabric slide through her fingers . .. Soft and light, but if she gives a little tug it shows it is clearly strong enough.

"I see that you came back." she hears the same voice saying as a day earlier.

"Yes, I'm looking for fabrics for the clothing of the royals of Rohan." she explains.

"Oh, you belong to King Theoden?"

"You know him?" asks Liana and she looks at her in surprise.

"Yes, all dwarves have been giving a list of names of the Royals coming so we, if we might encounter them, treat them with respect."

"You are truly remarkable people." Liana says laughing.

"I take that as a compliment."

"That it was." confirms Liana.

"And for that, you can pick out what you want, no charge."

"Oh this is very kind of you but I can not accept."

"Of course you can sweetie." she says with a wink and before Liana can do anything she is already helping another customer.

Liana kijkt naar de linten en als xe besloten heeft welke ze wil kijkt ze op naar de verkoopvrouw.

"I will take these, thank you." she says.

"You're welcome." the saleswoman answers.

Liana rolls the ribbons up and walks back to the gates, then she remenbers that Eowyn has the map with the way to their room. Liana bites her lip and looks around. She sees Eowyn nowhere. Liana decides then to walk over the market and looks at the various stalls. Then she suddenly sees Eowyn and Fili, they're on a bench talking outside the market. Eowyn laughs at something Fili says and she touches his arm. Fili looks at it and he has a smile on his face. Then he leans forward and whispers something in her ear making her laugh so loud that Liana can hear her and Eowyn puts her other hand on Fili's chest playfully. Liana smiles, it's good to see Eowyn happy and Liana wonders if something is blossoming between the two. If so Liana is happy for her and she hopes that Thorin will not cause any trouble about the fact that Fili may have fallen for a human woman and not a dwarf.

Liana looks at them again, there is something about the way they interact with each other that almost makes her jelaous. Although they are not a couple they treat each other with respect, they have fun together, like last night when the danced together and Liana is sure they can have a serious conversation to. She then realizes that is how a relationship between two people is supposed to be, based on trust, loyalty, having fun. The relationship, mariage, she has with Zane has non of those things. Not anymore. Liana decides then that her relationship with Zane is not healthy and she has to do something about it.

Biting her lip Liana walks around some more to see what is on the market. She leaves the two alone and she looks at the various stalls that are there. Then her eye catches a stall with food, some of which she recognize but there are also foods that she does not know. Her attention gets drawn to a food that looks like an apple but it has the size of a mandarin. Also, the it has a strange color, pink. It looks so weird that Liana almost has to laugh.

"Want to try one?" asks the saleswoman.

"Sure, why not." she hears herself say.

Liana gets the fruit handed and pays the woman. She continues to walk over the market until she finds a bench and sits down. She looks at the piece of fruit once and when she wants to take a bite out of it, she sotices someone sitting next to her.

"Fili," she says, "Eowyn is not with you?"

"No, she suddenly wanted to go back to her room, I wanted to bring her but she saw Eomer walking and said he would bring her." he explains.

Liana can not help feeling that he sounds a little disappointed.

"I saw you, on the bench." Liana says.

"You did?" Fili asks and smiles.

"Yes, you get along well together." she says.

"Yeah, she's fun to be with, she makes me feel at ease, she says everything she thinks, I can not say that of everyone."

"How do you mean?" asks Liana while she shifts slightly to look at him better.

"When I walk on the market or anywhere outside the mountain people treat me as Fili, the prince, the heir to the throne, the one that some day will be their king. With her it's different, she does not treat me like that therefore when we are together I just feel like me." he explains.

"Eowyn grew up and lives in a castle, she knows what it's like to be treated like that, and she hates it too. I think that is the reason she treats you just as she wants to be treated."

"I'm glad she does," he says,"can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does she, uh...you know..?" Fili hesitates and looks away then.

"What?"

"Well, have someone, back in Rohan?"

Liana looks at Fili and she can swear he is blushing, she smiles at him.

"No she does not."

"I do not believe that," Fili says softly,"a beautifull woman like her?"

"It is true,"Liana says,"you like her, do you not?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, she did tell me that she also really likes you." Liana says.

"Are you sure about that?" Fili says and his eyes look darker somehow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we danced last night everythin was great and just know, when we talked I thought there could be something but the way she suddenly said she had to leave and she declined my offer to walk her to her room. I do not know. Maybe I am just reading to much into it."

"She is just insecure." Liana tries.

"What do you mean?" Fili asks and looks at her questioningly.

"Well, uh, she just thinks that you being the heir and all, you are suppost to be with someone of your own race, that that is expected of you." Liana says but she already regrets it.

"Did you grew up in the castle?" Fili suddenly asks.

"Uhm, more or less,"Liana says, trown a bit of guard at the sudden change of the subject,"my mother has for years been the seamstress of the royal family, when I was about two years old my father died and because there still had to be money coming in she could not give up her job so she took me to the castle with her. I grew up with Eomer, Eowyn and Theodred."

"And later you took over your mothers work." Fili says.

"Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry for what happend to her." Fili says softly.

Liana stiffens and looks at him.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean..."

"No it is okay, I should have known that Kili would tell you."

"We grew up together, we had no one but each other, we tell each other everything."

"Then he poberly also told you what happend last night." Liana says.

"He feels awful about that."

"He did not know." Liana says quickly.

"That's true but he does feels guilty about it."

"I am truly sorry about that."

"Then tell him that." Fili says.

"I will certainly try, if I find him. I would regret it if he would avoid me to prevent it from happening again."

"I do not think he can."

"How do you mean?" asks Liana.

"Well, he likes you a lot, that is why he is so upset that he hurt you. If he could he would go back in time to undo it." explains Fili.

"I like him as well, therefore I hate the fact that he feels so guilty."

"Listen Liana, Kili really likes you, as I have already said, and I would very much regret it if this would stand between the two of you and what might be."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to him, spend time with him, go somewhere where you can be alone and tell him that you do not hold anything against him, tell him about your life make him feel like you trust him enough to know that. Make sure he knows that you like him and that you like his company around."

"I will do my best."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 is up. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

And I am still looking for someone to beta this, all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

"What's that?" asks Fili and he points to the fruit which Liana is holding.

"Oh that I just bought, I just wanted to take a bite when you came. I've never seen anything like this and am curious how it tastes."

"Take a bite then." He says and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." He says.

Liana looks after him and shrugs her shoulders, she takes a bite of the fruit and try to taste the flavor.

"Oh this is quite hot," says Liana and she looks at the fruit again, when she sees a couple of small white seeds , she realizes her mistake, "it is extremely hot."

"Here, take this." she hears Fili say.

Liana takes the cup of water and drinks it completely empty before she looks at Fili.

"You knew this." she says accusingly.

"Men gajamu*, I could not resist, I hope you can forgive me." He says apologetically.

"Well, you did bring me water so, I think I can forgive you this time"

"Very kind of you."

"What is it?"

"Something we normally pick the the seeds out, at least for the ones that can not handle hot food."

"What is in your other hand?" he asks.

"Some ribbons for the costumes of the royals for Thorins coronation."

"You bought them on the market?" he asks and looks at her curiously.

"Yes, I had some with me, but Kili said that the dwarves are known for their craftsmanship and he was right. These are amazing."

"I have heard from Kili that the costumes you made are also very beautiful."

"Well," says Liana and she stands, "I will show you them if you would escort me back to my room."

"It will be my pleasure." hey assures her.

Fili stands up and offers his arm to Liana and she takes it grateful. As they walk across the market, he sometimes make a joke that she has to laugh about, Liana now understands why Eowyn is so fond of him. She now also knows what Eowyn meant what she said after the party, Liana feels the same, every time she looks up she sees the eyes of almost all female dwarves on her. When they arrive in the room Fili opens the door for her and let her go in first. Liana walks in, followed by Fili. Liana walks through the door to the next room , then she turns around. Fili looks across the room and he looks a little disappointed.

She clears her throat and smiles at him.

"I am coming." he says.

When he stands in the doorway he sees clothing.

"Kili was right, this clothing is amazing."

"Thank you." Liana says.

"Your mother taught you well, she would be proud of you."

Liana smiles at him and lays the ribbons on the table in the corner.

"Fili?"

Fili turns to her and looks at her.

"Milady?"

"Remember what I said earlier? That Eowyn is insecure?"

"And that she thinks I should marry a dwarf."

"Because that is expected of you, since you are the heir of Thorin."

"I know."

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Of course."

"If you really like her, then follow your own advice, let her know you appreciate her company and you think it's nice that she does not treat you as a prince, you can just be yourself with her and that you like that about her. "

"I will." he says and smiles at her.

"Okay, now I better go to work."

Liana gets up and walks to the adjoining room. Fili follows her to the door.

"I will leave you alone." he says and walks away.

After Fili has left and Liana is alone she looks at the fruit that is on the table. She picks it up and decides that she will bring it with her when she goes to have dinner. Liana takes the ribbons and walks to the next room. She kneels down by the seam of the first costume and goes to work.

When Liana is done after some time she looks at it from a little distance. She is pleased with the result and smiles.

"Beautiful." she hears behind her.

Liana makes a little jump and and looks sternly at Eowyn.

"I thought I told you not to do that?"

"Sorry," Eowyn said apologetically, "pretty ribbons enough, a real improvement."

"I'm glad to hear that." Liana says.

"What's that?" asks Eowyn and walks to the piece of fruit.

"Do not eat that!" Liana yells.

"Okay, it is not good?"

"No idea, my taste buds are incinerated." Liana says, and she points to the bite that is taken out.

"Poor you." Eowyn answers laughing.

"Yes, because your boyfriend found it was funny, but he did brought me some water so I forgave him."

"Fili is not my boyfriend." Eowyn says softly.

"Not yet." Liana answers.

"What you mean by that?"

Eowyn walks to Liana and looks at her with curiosity, Liana laughs and just shrugs.

"Liana ..."

"He wanted to know if you are bound."

"Bound?"

"Yeah, you know, taken."

"Really?" says Eowyn and her face lights up.

"Yes really," Liana says smiling, "I talked to him this afternoon and I understand why you are so charmed with him."

"I still do not know exactly what I am feeling for him, I just know that I like being with him and that I feel comfortable with him." Eowyn says.

"The same goes for him too."

"What else did he say?" Eowyn asks her friend and looks her.

"That is not my place to tell."

"Tease." answers Eowyn and she walks into the bathroom.

Liana smiles and looks at the costumes for the coronation again, which are now ready. She walks into the room and grabs a clean dress from her suitcase. After she changed clothes, she picks up a clean dress for Eowyn and at that time Eowyn walks out of the bathroom. Liana helps Eowyn into the dress and then carefully brushes her hair. Eventually she secures it with a pin on the back of her head.

"So, ready for dinner, and maybe a second dance with the prince of Durin." Liana says.

"If he wishes so, who am I to decline." Eowyn says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Liana smiles and walks to the door, Eowyn takes the map and holds it out.

"Shall we see if we can find the dining hall"

"Lead the way." Liana answers.

With the map in hand, it is surprisingly easy to find. As they walk they see that there is a lot of activity and the ladies walk to one of the tables where they see Eomer and Theodred sitting. The men stand when they see the ladies coming and gallantly push the chairs back for them. While they are eating Liana looks around and finds herself looking for Kili. She has not seen him all day and wonders where he is.

After dinner Liana excuses herself and stands up, while she walks she looks around the room, but she does not see him anywhere. Then her eye catches the arch that leads to the room where they were together last night. Liana walks over and walks through the arch. She takes a moment to look at the ceiling which is just as enchanting with all its emeralds as it was then.

"Almost just as beautiful as you." she hears to her right.

Liana smiles at the sound of the voice. She turns around and sees him standing at the edge of the pond. Liana walks up to him and stands beside him.

"Kili," she says.

"Gamut manan milady." he replies and gives a little bow.

Liana looks at him questioningly, Kili sees it and smiles,

"It means good day." he says with a wink.

"It would have been if I would have had your company." Liana suddenly hears herself say.

Kili looks at her and quirks his eyebrow.

"You mean that?"

"Yes, otherwise I would not say it," Liana looks at him, "I like having you around me."

"Despite the fact that I always make you upset?"

"Kili, what has been has been, I mean it when I say that I enjoy your company, I feel comfortable with you."

"It is good to hear that, I also like your company very much."

"What did you do all day?" asks Liana.

"I have something for you," Kili suddenly says.

Before Liana can do anything he stands behind her and suddenly a small stone on a necklace dangles before her face. Her hand goes up to take it and she feels how Kili fastens the chain behind her neck and pulls her hair over it.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Limul, or as you say, gold."

"What?" Liana almost cries and she looks at him with wide eyes "I can not accept this, Kili."

"Why not?"

"Well, gold is very rare, is it not?"

"There is enough in the mines here, and you're worth it." he says.

Liana takes another look at the metal, it is very small. but she already knows that she.

"Thank you, I will cherish this for as long as I live."

She lets go of it and the chain is long enough for the stone to fall under her dress so no one will see it.

"Does he ever give you things?" Kili asks.

Liana turns around so she is looking over the pond.

"Not even a thank you for cooking his food, cleaning the house? Washing his clothes?"

Liana shakes her head slowly, she feels Kili shifting closer behind her and she can almost feel his body heat.

"When you are in bed at night, does he ever pull you close to him, like this," Kili puts his hands on her hips and gently pulls her to him, Liana shivers and closes her eyes, "and then whispers in your ear that he loves you? Followed by a kiss, like this."

Kili slides Liana's hair aside and presses his lips gently against her shoulder.

"Kili ..."

"I would, every day," he whispers,"the first thing I would do every morning is kiss you and tell you how precious you are to me. On my way home from work I would buy you flowers and give them to you while I would whisper in your ear that you have been in my mind all day and how much I have missed you. I would take you out every evening and tell everybody who will listen that you belong to me, that you find me good enough to share your life with, and how amazing I think that is. I would treat you like a real princess."

Liana laughs at this and turns around.

"What is so funny about that?" Kili asks, almost sounding hurt.

"Well, the whole princess thing, I mean, you are a prince so..."

"Even if I was not, you would still be my princess." he says.

Liana opens her mouth to reply but whatever she wants to say dies on her lips as she looks into Kili's dark orbs, he caresses her cheek and leans towards her.

"Kili..."

He lingers, and Liana realizes that he is about to kiss her and she knows he is giving her the opportunity to say no, to push him away, to stop him, she is married, but her arms feel like lead and her feet as if they are rooted to the ground. Liana's eyes flutter closed. The kiss is fleeting and over before Liana knows it. But she can not stop the low noise that escapes from between her lips.

"Why are you with him?" he suddenly whispers in her ear.

Liana shudders and rests her head on his shoulder.

"He was not always like this, only when we began our life together he changed all of a sudden."

"Because he had you and then felt like he did not have to make an impression on you anymore."

Liana nods, she feels Kili's left arm move around her waist and his other hand slides gently over her hair.

*Men gajamu-I apologize


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 is up. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

And I am still looking for someone to beta this, all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

Kili softly caresses her hair and Liana let her arm go around him and she puts the hand of the other arm on his chest. She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat, it puts her at ease and Liana feels her body relax completely. Kili's arms around her and his hands that are slowly sliding down her back give her a feeling of safety, security, affection. Liana can not remember the last time that Zane has held her like this and gave her those feelings. The only feelings he gave her lately are that of fear, fear to do the wrong things and then the fear for the consequences. When she feels a finger sliding over her cheek she looks at him. Kili smiles at her.

"I meant what I said yesterday."

"You said a lot yesterday." Liana remembers him.

"That part about how beautiful you are." he clarifies.

Liana blushes and walks away from him, she walks to the bench and sits down.

"Yesterday you reacted the same way when I said that. Why is that?" asks Kili and he sits down next to her.

"Because I'm not used to getting a compliment I guess." Liana says softly.

"He takes you too much for granted. Nobody deserves it to be treated like that. Especially not you."

"I have no choice, Kili," Liana sighs, "marriage in Rohan is, probably just like here, for life. You will also not assume that the person with whom you marry so suddenly changes after marriage."

Kili takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips, he kisses them softly while he looks at her.

"You are too good for him." Kili says.

Liana smiles and then looks up at the arch behind her when she hears whispers. She sees Eowyn and Fili coming in. Fili's right arm is not visible and the same goes for Eowyns left and Liana can guess why. When their eyes meet and she sees the shy smile on Eowyns face she knows she's right. Liana smiles but also gets her attention drawn by Kili when she suddenly feels his lips in her neck.

"Kili." she says, and pushes him away laughing.

"Sorry, I could not help myself," he said apologetically, "come here." Kili says.

He pulls her to him and turns her a bit so she sits with her back against his side. He lets one arm slip around her waist and the other he puts on the back of the bench. Liana takes that hand and gives it a kiss. Liana sees that Fili and Eowyn also sat down on a bench close together and are deep in conversation, but she also sees that they are holding hands.

"They get along well together." Kili says.

"I know, it is nice to see."

"And to be on the receiving end for once?" he asks.

Liana turns her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have not told me much about how he treats you but what I do know gives me the impression that you do not know much about how a relationship, a loving relationship, should be."

"I told you he was not always like that, Kili."

"You want to talk about it?" Kili asks hesitant.

"There is not much to tell, just that whenever something was not to his liking he would take it out on me." Liana says softly.

"I am sorry."

"Me too."

Kili takes her hand and suddenly pulls her up to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her he kisses her neck again. Liana giggles and playfully pushes him away.

"Dance with me." he says.

"What?"

"Come on, dance with me."

Kili begins to pull Liana towards the arch but Liana hesitates.

"I do not know, it has been so long since I last danced." she tries

"Liana, dance with the boy," said Eowyn, "Fili and I are going to dance too, we will stay close." she promises.

"And I am a prince, you can not refuse a prince." Kili clarifies confident.

"Oh is that so?" asks Liana.

"Yes, so, dance with me!" he all but yells.

Eowyn and Liana are both being pulled by the princes to the dance floor. The girls laugh and when they get on the dance floor Kili pulls her close to him.

"Look at me, feel my movements and follow, simple." he says with a wink.

"Okay." Liana laughs.

After the first awkward movements Liana gets hold of the rhythm and dances again like she always has. She had forgotten how wonderful it is to let go and enjoy the music and the company of friends. Eowyn and Fili are also having a great time with each other. Liana soon discovers that Kili has the same sense of rhythm as his brother. Every few minutes he takes her hand and lets her spin around. Then suddenly he pulls her close and kisses her, Liana is a bit taken aback by it but she doesn't pull away. His lips slowly move over hers and when she gives the slightest response she feels Kili smiling against her lips. When they brake the kiss she looks at him.

"I hope that was okay with you." he says hesitant.

Liana smiles shyly at him and bites her lip, then Kili makes eyecontact with his brother, Liana and Eowyn look at each other questioningly but soon find out that the brothers are, in terms of dancing, also on the same line. It's like Liana and Kili are dancing before a mirror, every movement they make is mirrored by Fili and Eowyn perfectly. Then she sees Theoden and Thorin sitting at a table. They follow their movements closely. She can see a frown on Théodens forehead. She can not see his eyes but she does see that his lips form a thin line. Beside him Thorin looks almost the same, but she can see his bright blue eyes but they don't show the warmth and kindness like they did when they met before the gates, they seem cold now, almost ice cold. Liana gets an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach but then get her attention is drawn by Kili who lets her spin around. Liana laughs and Kili stretches his arm to twirl her away. Just when Kili wants to pull her back she feels someone else grabbing her other hand and she is being pulled away from Kili. In the corner of her eye she sees the same thing happen with Eowyn.

"I will take over from here." she hears Eomer saying.

"Eomer?"

"Liana!"

Liana turns her head and looks behind her, she locks eyes with Kili right before he is led away by another dwarf in the opposite direction, the same thing happens with Fili, who also yells for Eowyn before they disappears out of sight. Liana looks beside her and sees Eowyn with Theodred. She looks just as surprised.

"What are you doing?" asks Liana.

"I can also ask you." he counters.

Eomer takes her away from the dance floor and as she looks around she sees that she is at the pond again, Theodred and Eowyn standing beside her.

"Father wants to speak with you two." Theodred says.

"Now?" asks Eowyn.

"Yes, now."

"Why?"

Eomer and Theodred exchange glances with each other, something says Liana that they know what it is about.

"Eomer," she says, looking intently at him, "what is going on."

Eomer looks at the ground and shuffles with his foot.

"Brother," said Eowyn in an almost demanding tone.

"Maybe you should pay closer attention to how you interact with Fili and Kili." Eomer says suddenly.

"What?"

"They are princes after all, and Fili is the future King." Theodred says.

Liana and Eowyn look at each other in surprise.

"Thank you, Eomer en Theodred, you can go now." the suddenly hear behind them.

Liana and Eowyn look up to see Theoden standing by the arch.

"Eowyn, Liana."

The girls exchange glances with each other, the strict tone in his voice is strange to hear. The last time he has used it on them has been years ago when they had started a food fight as young girls. It was not even on purpose, Liana had only thrown a piece of bread towards Eowyn because she had claimed she could catch it with her mouth and Liana didn't believe her. Eventually it had escalated.

"My King." Liana says and because of the serious tone of his voice she makes a curtsey.

"Uncle," Eowyn says,"what is going on?"

"Sit, both of you."

Théoden gestures to a bench and sits down on the edge of the pond himself. Liana and Eowyn both look at him while they sit down. Théoden sighs and rubs his hands over his face. When he looks at them, the seriousness disappears from his face and Liana therefore feels a little better.

"What is wrong?" Eowyn asks again.

"Perhaps it is wise that you both start threating the princes more formal then you are now." he says.

"Why, we were just dancing."

"Just dancing?" Theoden repeats her and the serious tone in his voice is back.

"Yes." Eowyn said softly.

"It is clear that you are very fond of each other. Maybe a little too much." he says.

"What are you saying? Are you against us spending time with them and have fun together?"

"Of course not .."

"Then why did you let Eomer and Theodred bring us here? That was your decision right?"

"Not directly."

"I do not understand." Eowyn said doubtfully.

"Fili and Kili are princes, and are therefore closely watched with everything they do and with whom they do it. Thorin hears everthing that concerns them."

"So Thorin is against us seeing each other?" Eowyn tries.

"It is not the fact that you spend time together, it is the way they spend it with you. According to Thorin it is ... inappropriate."

"Inappropriate?" Eowyn says.

She stands up, walking back and forth clenching her fists. Liana holds her breath, when Eowyn clenches her fists it means that she is angry and holding back.

"Since when is having fun and dancing inappropriate behavior?" asks Eowyn and she looks at her uncle incredulously.

"Since there appear to be signs that it might go beyond just having fun." Theoden answers.

He looks at Liana when he says this, knowing both he and Thorin must have seen the kiss they shared.

"You are reading to much into this." Eowyn says and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Eowyn,"Theoden begins as he stands and takes her hands in his,"I know that this behavior is normal back in Rohan, but we are not in Rohan now, we are in Erebor, as guests of Thorin, we should respect his decision."

Liana sits on the bench silently watching them and fidgets with her fingers. She feels that she knows where this conversation is going and she does not like it.

"So we can not see them anymore? Is that what you are saying?" Eowyn asks reading Liana's mind.

"Of course you can keep seeing them, I am just saying that it is better for all of you if you approach them a little more formal from now on. Moreover you are a shieldmaiden of Rohan, meaning you represent Rohan, act like one."

"Yes Uncle."

"Liana," he says then and walks towards her, Liana quickly stands up when she hears her name,"I know my niece can be a bit enthusiastic and sometimes a little too exuberantly in her dealings with men, but you are married, you should know better."

"Yes, my King, I am sorry."

Without another word he walks away and he lets the girls alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10 is up! Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

And I am still looking for someone to beta this, all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

Liana looks after Theoden until he is gone and then slowly looks at Eowyn. She looks after her uncle with clenched fists.

"Can you believe that?" Eowyn says, still reeling from what happened and what her uncle said.

Liana bites her lip and looks at her hands in her lap.

"He's right." she says softly.

"What?" Eowyn says and she looks at her friend.

"He's right, and Thorin too," Liana stands up and walks to Eowyn, "for us it maybe just dancing and having fun but for dwarfs to interact like that with each other might be something they only do with their loved ones or dwarfs that are special to them. "

"So, we did not know that." Eowyn defends herself.

"No, we do not because we know nothing of their customs and history. We have been too careless in our dealings with them, too bold, too loose. They are princes, Eowyn. So we have to treat them like that."

"So the next time we see them we are supposed to make a curtsy or something?"

"I don not think we need to be that formal Eowyn, and I enjoyed spending time with them too but if Thorin thinks we should treat them with more respect, we have no choice. We are his guests. He has the right to put us in our place if we are misbehaving."

"Misbehaving? By dancing with them?" Eowyn says.

"Théoden had a point when he said that there was probably more to it, I am not blind, I have seen how Fili and you interact, how you look at each other, though with you it only stayed with a look and here and there a stolen touch. "

Liana looks away and she feels she is blushing, Eowyn takes her elbow and turns her around to look at her.

"Liana?" she asks, "did something happen between you and Kili?"

Liana looks at her and nods slowly. Eowyn's eyes widen when she realizes what Liana tries to say.

"Oh, that is why uncle said you should have known better." she whispers.

"Yes, and he was right, I should not have let him kiss me, we were in the middle of the dancefloor, every one could have seen it. I should have pushed him away, I should have stopped him."

"Then why did you not?"

"I do not know." Liana says softly.

"I do," answers Eowyn and she puts her hands on her hips, "you wanted him to kiss you."

Liana looks at her and she can't help but make a noise of protest.

"I did not."

"Yes you did, do not deny it."

Liana sighs and sits down again. She puts her head in her hands and a shaky sigh leaves her lips. Eowyn walk up to her and sits down next to her. She puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her a little closer.

"Come, I'll take you to our room." she says.

Eowyn and Liana get up and walk through the dining room to the hall. Liana looks at the table where Thorin sat but it is empty. No doubt he has summoned his nephews to have a talk with him. Liana sigh and feels bad that she has put Kili in trouble, that was the last thing she wanted. When they arrived in the room Liana walks into the bathroom. She turns on the tap and starts to undress.

"I'm going to bed." Eowyn says while she leans against the door frame.

"Okay, I will be quite." Liana says.

While Eowyn walks away Liana lets herself slide into the warm water. A hiss escapes his lips and finally she is completely in the bath. She lets herself sink into the bath until she can lay her head on the edge of the bath and she closes her eyes.

_"You wanted him to kiss you."_

Eowyn's words are echoing through her head, was she right? Did she really wanted him to kiss her? She does not have to search long for the answer. If she had not wished him to kiss her she could have said that. But she had not for the simple reason that Eowyn was right; She did wanted it. From the moment she had felt those lips on hers for the first time, for the briefest cares, she wanted to feel it again.

Liana slumps further in the bath till her head is underwater, she just stays like this until she runs out of breath and then comes up. She gets up slowly and begins to wash her body. When she is done she gets out of the bath and dries herself of, then she takes a large towel and wraps it around her body and a second smaller around her wet hair and secures it in place. She lets the tub drain and quietly tip toes into the room. She looks at Eowyn and when she hears her breathing is evened out she realizes she is already sleeping. Liana walk up to her and pulls the duvet bit further up. She pushes a strand of hair from her face and then goes to her own bed. Just when she wants to loosen the towel around her hair something taps the window. Liana is startled and covers her mouth with her hand to hold back a cry. She squeezes her eyes but can not see anything, her hand goes to the towel around her head when she hears the sound again.

Liana walks to the doors of the balcony and almost stumbles over her feet as she takes a step backward.

"Kili"

Liana quickly opens the door and steps onto the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses,"what if some one sees you, what if Thorin finds out?"

"I wanted to know if you are okay." he says.

"Yes, I am fine."

"I hope that King Theoden was not too stern."

"No, it was okay."

Suddenly a gust of air hits Liana and she pulls the towel tighter around herself. Liana looks inside and sees Eowyn is still sleeping. When she looks at Kili she sees that he takes off his leather coat and puts it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." she says and looks at him.

Kili smiles at her, grabbing the collar to put it up in her neck.

"What did Thorin say?" Liana asks hesitantly.

"That we have to take our distance from you" answers Kili.

"What does that mean?" Liana questions whether she wants to know.

"Well, normally Fili and I are always watched from a distance by a couple of servants to ensure that we do not get in trouble. And because we have gone a little too far in uncle's opinion, the servants are now probably constantly going to hang around us to make sure that if we do run into you they can steer us into another direction discreetly."

"They want to keep us apart?" Liana says and somehow she is not surprised.

"Nothing can keep us apart," Kili says and he takes Liana's hand, "I will find a way. Fili and me, we always managed to shake them off when we were little."

"Kili ..."

Suddenly his hand moves to the towel around her hair and loosens it a little. It drops to the floor while her hair falls around her face.

"You should wear your hair like this more often, I like it. It reminds me of a frame around a breathtaking painting."

Liana blushes and can not suppress a smile. Kili takes the chain that hangs around her neck between his fingers and pulls it gently until the piece of gold emerges from under the towel. He lets it roll back and forth in his palm. Liana sees it sparkle in the moonlight.

"I can not keep that." she says.

"It was a gift, Liana. I will not take it back."

"I can not wear it, if someone sees..."

"Then keep it hidden, the chain is long enough. I did that for a reason,"he then leans closer till she can feel his hot breath ghosting over her ear,"It will be our little secret." he whispers in her ear and it sends a shiver up Liana's spine.

Kili lets go of the piece of gold and looks at her. He slowly pulls on her coat to get her closer and leans forward. When their lips almost touch Liana pushes him away.

"No. .." She whispers.

"No?" repeats Kili.

Liana looks at him and instead of the hurt look she expects to see he looks at her defiantly.

"Earlier tonight you were not so reluctant." he says confidently.

"Earlier tonight you caught me of guard." Liana says hoarsely.

"You kissed me back." he says.

"I ..."

"Yes?"

"I got carried away in the moment."

"That may be true but you wanted it too."

"It does not matter what I want."

"It matters to me."

"And it matters to me what the other dwarves here think of you, you have a legacy .."

"Fili has a legacy, not me, Fili will one day be king, not me." Kili says softly.

He leans over to her again and again Liana pushes him away.

"I can not let this happen again." she whispers and she looks away.

"Tell me you do not want this." he says on a serious tone.

When Liana does not give a reaction Kili lays his hand on Liana's cheek and unknowingly she leans into the his soft touch. Kili notices and smiles, he turns her face so she has to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not want this, then I will never try anything with you ever again."

"I do not..." she begins but she seems lost in his big brown orbs.

"I'm listening." he says.

"I ..."Liana says but she can not get the words out.

"I thought so," Kili says smiling, then he leans in and whispers; "keep the coat."

He gives her a kiss on her cheek and then jumps off the balcony.

"Kili!" Liana yells and she runs to the banister and leans over it.

Kili is standing unhurt on the ground and looks up at her laughing.

"Go back inside, try to get some sleep. I'll see you again soon."

He blows her a hand kiss and then he is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

chap 11 is up! Most viewers know that I update this every weekend but the next one can take up to two and a half weeks, maybe even three weeks cause I am leaving together with my husband in a vacation on the 18th of June on a plane to Turkey, will be back the 28th of June, so just that you know!

* * *

Liana looks after him until he disappears amongst the trees. She smiles and pulls the coat closer around herself. It feels heavy on her shoulders but nice and warm. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and sniffs in Kili's scent. One moment she holds onto it before she breaths out again and she opens her eyes.

"Eowyn." she says.

Eowyn stands in the doorway in her nightgown and looks at her.

"What is going on and what are you wearing?" she asks as she walks to her.

"Kili was here, and because I was only wearing a towel, he gave me his coat." she explains.

Liana walks past her inside the room and lays the coat on her bed.

"That was nice of him." Eowyn answers.

Eowyn closes the door and walks inside.

"What is that?" she says suddenly and she walks to Liana. She takes the piece of gold and studies it, "is that gold?" she asks incredulously.

"Uh yeah ... it was a gift from Kili." she says quietly.

"It really goes beyond dancing for him ." Eowyn says and she looks at Liana.

Liana feels suddenly very uneasy and turns around. She walks to her suitcase and takes out her nightgown. When she turns around she almost bumps into Eowyn .

"He is falling for you ." Eowyn whispers.

"Do not say that."

"Why not? It is true."

"He tried to kiss me, just now, twice. But I pushed him away," Liana says, "but you were right, I wanted him to kiss me. It has been so long since I had been kissed like that. And I am ashamed to admit it but it felt so good, Eowyn, it felt so amazing to have him that close," Liana sighs and sits down on the bed."what is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way about him? Why does he make me feel like I am some love sick girl. For heavens sake I am a married woman."

Eowyn looks at her sadly and sits down beside her on the bed. She takes Liana's hand and squeezes it.

"Those are called feelings," said Eowyn, "and you are allowed to have them."

"No, I am not," says Liana and she stands up, taking her nightgown and placing it on the bed, "I can not have them for any other then my husband."

Eowyn stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"And the fact that you have these feelings for someone other than your husband just indicates that he has given you reasons to look elsewhere for them, Liana. Zane does not treat you as his wife, for him, you're nothing more than a servant who keeps his house clean and washes his clothes for him and ensures that his food is ready when he comes home." she says raising her voice.

"That is not the point, the point is that I made an oath, I swore to the Gods above to love and to take care of him to death do us part!" Liana all but shouts and she quickly changes the towel for her nightgown.

"I know that, I heard you saying it,"Eowyn stands and takes Liana's hands in hers," and I heard him swear to those same Gods that he would protect you from all evil and anyone who tries to hurt you and that promise he has broken the moment he laid his hands you physically!" Eowyn now squeals.

Suddenly the door is flying open and Eomer and Theodred are standing before them.

"What in the name of Middle-Earth is going on in here?" Eomer asks with wide eyes.

Liana pulls her hands out of Eowyn's and turns away from him.

"Nothing." she says curtly.

"Nothing?" Theodred repeats baffled, "We could hear you al but screaming at each other at the end of the corridor. And the corridors are made of stone so the echo carries quite far."

"Oh God." Liana sighs, hoping no one besides Eomer and Theodred heard them.

"I have known both of you your entire life's but this is the first time I am hearing you arguing like this. We half expected to find you two rolling over the floor pulling at each others hair." Eomer says.

"We were just having a disagreement." Éowyn tries to explain.

"No, you were not, I have seen you two having a disagreement before, and it does not look like this, and it certainly does not sound like the two of you just did. This is more." Eomer says determined.

He looks to his sister and back at Liana again, then Theodred sees the coat lying on the bed and he walks over to pick it up.

"Whose coat is this?" he asks.

Liana freezes and quickly puts the gold around her neck back under her nightgown before they see that too. She sighs, turns around and looks at Theodred. Then looks at Éowyn, she sees that she has no intention to explain it. Liana breaths in deep, knowing that it is futile to lie to the guys. Although her connection with Theodred is not as strong as it is with Eomer she knows that both know her well and long enough to know she is holding back the truth and furthermore; they are too important for her to lie to.

Liana walks to Theodred and takes the coat from him while she looks at Eomer.

"I have to tell you something." She says on a stern tone.

"I do not like that tone." Eomer says and he frowns.

"Do we need to sit down?" asks Theodred nervous.

"For one of the two probably." says Eowyn.

"One of the two?" says Eomer.

"Eowyn, please." Liana says warningly.

Eowyn holds her hands out with the palms facing away and sits on her bed. Liana waits until the men sit and takes a deep breath.

She decides to start from the beginning and tells them what Theoden has said and what happened on the balcony.

"That explains why you have his coat." mumbles Theodred.

"He must have been very eager to see you that he climbed up to the balcony with the danger that he might fall." says Eomer.

He looks at Liana and sees that she blushes and looks away.

"Oh..." he says when suddenly it dawns on him what she tries to say.

What? "asks Theodred, who cannot follow his train of thought.

"What exactly is going on between you and the Prince?"

Liana doesn't answer and starts to play a bit nervous with the collar of Kili's coat.

"More than should." the soft reply is.

"Father was right, there is more than just friendship between you," says Theodred and all of a sudden he looks to Eowyn, "and between you and Fili? Is that's more than friendship too?"

"What? "answers Eowyn surprised.

"Well, you and Fili are spending an equally amount of time together as Liana and Kili, it could be?" he asks.

"Yes it could I guess, but Fili is not the one who climbed against the wall of the mountain to see if everything is okay with me and he has not giving me ..."

"Eowyn..." says Liana warningly.

"No, what did you wanted to say?" asks Eomer and he looks from one to the other.

"He has given me something." Liana says.

"What has he given you?"

Liana sighs and pulls the piece of gold from beneath her nightgown and reveals it. At the same time the men stand up and walk over to her to take a better look.

"Is that gold?" asks Theodred incredulously.

"He has given you gold?" asks Eomer and he looks Liana.

"I have tried to give it back tonight but he did not want it back." Liana explains.

"Wow, one would almost think he is in love with you to be giving you gold." says Theodred baffled.

"Why did you accepted it?" asks Eomer.

He takes some distance from her and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Liana looks at him and sees disapproval in his gaze.

"As far as I know are you happily married." he says and looks at her almost piercing trough her with his gaze.

"Perhaps not so happy." says Theodred.

"Eomer..." says Liana and she walks up to him, "do not look at me like that."

"You take gold from someone you barely know while you have a husband at home who loves you."

"He has a strange way of showing that." says Eowyn a bit sarcastic.

Eomer looks at her quizzically while Liana closes her eyes and sighs.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks his sister.

"Eowyn." says Liana again.

"What? If you do not tell them I will."

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" says Eomer almost sounding hopeless.

"Zane is not the man you think, that everyone thinks, he is." begins Liana.

"And who is he then?" asks Theodred.

"He can be a bit... rough." she continues.

"Rough?" asks Theodred blankly.

"He abuses her." Eowyn throws out suddenly.

"Eowyn!" says Liana shocked.

"What?" Eomer and Theodred exclaim at the same time.

"Is that true?" asks Eomer.

"Yes." is the short answer of Liana.

"I am going to kill that bastard when I get back in Rohan."

"No you are not." says Liana stern.

"Give me one reason." he almost yells and Liana sees the fighting spirit in his eyes.

"He is my husband." says Liana as if that makes it right.

"He abuses you."

"I can handle him, really. You know what it would mean for him if I would leave him."

"He deserves no better!"yells Eomer.

"Please, I ask you to stay out of this Eomer. For me."

Eomer squeezes his lips together and Liana sees that it takes him a lot of effort to keep his temper in, actually they should be glad that the chairs are still in one peace.

"Fine." he says.

"Promise me."

"I am sorry Liana, I would do anything for you but I can promise nothing."

"Fine, good enough." sighs Liana.

"Why did you not tell me?" asks Eomer and he almost sounds hurt.

"Because I knew how you would react."

"What did you expect? You're like a little sister to me, it feels like an attack on myself." says Eomer.

For Liana can do anything she feels his arms circle around her waist and he pulls her against himself. Liana smiles and answers his hug.

"And I see you as my big brother but some things you have to let me do alone." she says.

After the hug she looks at Theodred.

"And you must also let me do this alone." she says to him.

"I do my best but I can also promise nothing."

"That's good enough." says Liana.

She walks over to Theodred and gives him a hug.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12 is up! And because you had to wait longer then usual, it is a little longer. Thanx so much for reviewing making it favorite and for following it, it means so much to me, you are the best!

And I am still looking for someone to beta this, all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

Eomer pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Are you going to do something with it?" he asks.

"Like I said, you know what it would mean to Zane if I would leave him, whole Rohan will look down upon him, he will be unable to work, at least not the way he is used too. If your wife left, you will lose pretty much everyone's respect. And the same would apply on me even if there is no other man. Besides, I have nowhere to go. "

"My offer still stands." Eowyn comes between them.

"What offer?" asks Theodred.

"Eowyn said I can come life in the castle, there is enough room . But I would feel like a prisoner. I need to be able to walk around the market and talk to the people without feeling fear or looking over my shoulder."

"You have a point, I know you well enough to know that you need your freedom." Theodred says smiling.

"I can have him exiled by my father" suggests Theodred.

Liana laughs and shakes her head.

"Does Kili know?" asks Eomer.

"Yes, and Fili also, they are brothers who have always only had each other, they tell each other everything."

"It seems clear to me that he feels more than friendship for you, But how do you feel? How far is that going?"

"I do not know. I have known him only two days, but when I'm with him I feel like I matter to him. He treats me with respect. Those are things Zane has not given me for a long time. "

"Are you going to keep contact with him after this?" asks Eomer.

"No, I do not see how I should be doing that, Rohan and Erebor are not exactly close together." says Liana and she must confess that she gets a feeling of regret.

"That's true."

"Guys, I would be grateful if you would tell no one what Kili gave me." Liana says seriously.

"No, of course not." Eomer says.

"I say nothing." also agrees to Theodred.

"Thank you, and if you do not mind, I would now like to go to bed."

Eomer smiles and beckons to Theodred. When the men are - the women crawl in bed. Liana closes her eyes.

"You know, whole exile thing was not even such a bad idea." Eowyn says.

"Eowyn, sleep." Liana yawns but she can not suppress a smile.

The next morning Liana wakes up early, she looks at the bed of Eowyn and is surprised to see that it is empty. She puts the blanket back and stands up, then she sees Eowyn on the balcony outside. She steps outside and sees Eowyn leaning over the railing to look at something.

"Eowyn?" she asks.

"Come quickly!"she says hurriedly," Look. "

Liana walks up to her and follows Eowyn's gaze. Soon she sees where Eowyn is looking at almost mesmorized.

"Are those elves." Liana whispers.

"Yes, are they not breathtaking?" asks Eowyn and Liana hears the awe in her voice.

"Yes, beautiful. And the robes they wear, what a detail." Liana says amazed.

Eowyn laughs and looks at her.

"What?" Liana asks.

"This is typical you, the first thing you see are the robes and the details."

"It's my job, Eowyn."

"Therefore, you are also very good at it," Eowyn gives her a wink and looks at the elves, "tell me, what the details tell you?"

Liana also leans forward and takes a good look.

"The first two are probably guards, they wear nice clothes, but if you look at the elf behind them en what he is wearing you see that has a lot more details and in is better state. I think that might be the King."

"And you see that just by looking at his clothes?" Eowyn asks surprised.

"And the crown he wears." Liana clarifies.

Eowyn laughs and Liana gives a playful shove.

"His horse is also more beautiful then the rest, probably gets better care because it is the horse of the king," Liana goes on, "and I think, judging by his clothes and the fact that it has the same style, that the person next to him is family, perhaps a son. "

"I can not imagine that they are father and son, they could easily be the same age, '" Eowyn mumbles, "but elves seem to live for many hundreds of years it could be."

When the elves are out of their view Liana walks to the costumes for the coronation for tomorrow and looks at it.

"Are they ready?" asks Eowyn.

"Yes, I think so. But I wanted to go to the market just to see if I can find something to ad, you never know."

A few minutes later they walk together on the market but there are remarkably few stalls and find the ones that are there are difficult to reach. Apparently with all the high royals there, everywhere you look there are securities.

"What a tight security." Liana notes on.

"Yes, with all those kings and high-ranking people in one place." says Eowyn understandingly.

On a bench a few feet away from them sits a mother with her baby. The little one laughs and giggles as the mother is playing with it, the little one makes little gurgling sounds when it gets tickled. The father sits on the ground and bends over to put his lips on the belly and blow out. Small arms rise up and sway back and forth with delight. It is an endearing site and Liana smiles.

Liana looks around and suddenly she looks into two familiar brown eyes. She smiles as she recognizes Kili and automatically she puts a step in his direction, but he shakes his head and makes a nodding motion to his right. Liana looks next to him and a little behind him are two servants of the royal family who also look at her. She looks back at Kili who shrugs. Before she can do anything the servants of the princes go stand in between them and lead them somewhere else. Liana and Eowyn look after them until they are out of sight.

"It's just not fair." Eowyn grumbles.

"No, I agree with you, but it is what it is."

"I miss Fili."

Liana looks at her.

"His company, I mean, as a friend."

"I know what you mean, I miss Kili too. But we can not do anything about that."

"Ms. Liana?" she suddenly hears behind her.

They turn around and she sees someone who visibly much smaller but still looks mature.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Bilbo Baggins, prince Kili asked me to give you this."

Liana looks at his outstretched hand and sees that he is holding a folded piece of paper. Liana looks at Eowyn shrugging her shoulders and takes it doubting.

"Thank you, may I ask ..." Liana does not know how to say but Bilbo laughs and makes a little bow to the women.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." he says.

"Oh, I've heard of you," Eowyn said enthusiastically, "you're a Hobbit."

"A what?" Liana asks before she knows it and blushes.

"That is quite alright, and it does not matter if you do not know us," he says to Liana, "We Hobbits usually do not leave our familiar surroundings." he says.

"How do you know the dwarves then?"

"It's a long story I will not bore you with." He says, and before they can ask anything further he's gone.

"Humans, elves, hobbits. What a lot of different races we have here." Liana says surprised.

"Open it." Eowyn says impatiently, pointing to the letter.

"Oh, okay."

Liana opens the letter and reads what it says. A smile appears on her face and she gives it to Eowyn. Who reads it quickly.

"He says he wants to see you tonight. He really can not stay away from you."

"I do not know if I want that." Liana says.

Eowyn looks at her laughing.

"Ah, you are also getting feelings for him."

"Maybe," she replies, "but I still find it hard to admit that."

"I understand you want to stay loyal to Zane, though he does not deserve that."

"I know." Liana answers and looks around.

"Liana?" Eowyn asks, "are you okay?"

"What? Of course, I'm going for a walk, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Before Eowyn can do anything she's gone. Liana walks around a bit aimlessly, her thoughts return to Kili and she must admit that she misses him more than she expected. When she arrives at the dining room later that evening she sees that there is a lot more formal then before. Liana sighs, she really has no desire to be sitting between them. Suddenly some one grabs her hand and pulls her down the hallway. Liana squeaks and wants to withdraw her hand.

"Come quickly." she hears a familiar voice say.

"Kili?" she asks.

He looks back at her over his shoulder and gives her a broad smile that makes her heart skip a beat.

"Come on, before someone sees us."

Kili pulls her to her room, when they are inside he closes the door and leans against it. He sighs deeply and looks at Liana, who looks so astonished at him that he has to laugh.

"What are you doing?" asks Liana half laughing.

"I thought you did not want to sit between all that royalty. And to ensure that you do eat, I brought food with me." he says.

Kili holds up a basket and empty's it on the bed, Liana looks at it in disbelief. She looks at Kili and lets her eyes glide over him. She can not believe he would do such a thing for her and it makes her tingle inside.

"Liana?" he asks.

"What?" she asks.

"Are you listening to me?" He asks.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to having someone take care of me."

"Then let me take care of you." says Kili and he caresses her cheek with his hand.

"Looks like you've already done that." she says smiling.

Kili laughs and pulls her into his arms, Liana sniffs in his scent, a smell she could easily get used too. Slowly she pulls away from him and looks at the bed which is almost filled with food. Fruit, vegetables, rice, potatoes and even pastries.

"Come, eat." Kili says enthusiastically and he sits down.

Liana sits down next to him and begins to eat. After about an hour Liana leans back on her elbows and sighs.

"That was really delicious, where did you get it?" she asks.

"From the kitchen, Fili and I each have a basket filled and taken with us."

"Fili too?"

Kili nods while he pushes a pastrie in his mouth.

"Where is he?"

"He has taken Eowyn to our room."

Liana looks at him in surprise.

"As far as I know it is only a deep friendship between the two." Kili goes further.

"Yes I know."

"How young were you when your father died?" Kili asks suddenly.

"Young, four years." Liana says.

"I was a year old when my father died." Kili says softly.

Liana looks at him, she sees something sad in his eyes and takes his hand, which attracts his attention and he looks at her.

"I'm sorry."

"All I know about him is what mother, Fili and Thorin told me. After father died, Thorin took Fili and me under his wing. He has taught us to fight and to read and write. He comes closest to a father we've ever had."

"No wonder he is so protective of you."

"To protective," corrects Kili, "he can be so suffocating."

"He loves you. He sees you as his own children."

"Well, we are not."

"At least you had a father figure when you were growing up," says Liana and it sounds harder than she wanted.

Kili looks up, mouth half full and swallows difficult. To his surprise, he sees that Liana's eyes are moist. He takes her hand and pulls her to him.

"I'm sorry," said Kili, "I did not mean it like that."

"I know," Liana turns around, looks at Kili and she caresses his cheek, "Thorin just wants the best for you and Fili, he means well." she says.

"I know. I saw how you looked at that family this afternoon, you had a very loving expression on your face but you also looked sad. Was that because you realized what you have missed out on as a child?"

Liana freezes and pulls her hand back. She could easily tell him he was right but somehow she wanted to tell him the truth. He was just so open and honest to her and he made her feel like she really was worth something, so she decided he deserves to know.

"What is it?" asks Kili and he looks at her quizzically.

"I'm was pregnant once, a few years ago," says Liana softly and she gets a glazed look in her eyes, "when I found out I was so happy. I just wanted to wait to reveal to everyone that I was pregnant until I was sure that the baby was healthy. Zane did not now. A few weeks later, I do not even remember why, Zane and I were arguing. He was so angry he started throwing thing towards me. At the end he gave me a push and I fell over a chair, on my stomach. Then he left."

Kili listens attentively and takes her hand reassuringly squeezing it. Liana looks up at him and sees something is his eyes that looks like compassion.

"Suddenly I got terrible cramps, I knew it was wrong. Right there on the kitchen floor I lost my baby."

"Because of him." Kili says and he sounds angry.

"He did not know." Liana tries.

"That's no excuse."

Kili caresses her cheek and leans in to her to tenderly kiss her tears away, slowly he kisses his way to her mouth and when their lips meet Liana does not push him away but she responds to kiss. Kili smiles against her lips and gently bites her lower lip just to let his tongue slide over it afterwards. Then Liana surprises herself as she pursues his with her tongue.

"Liana ..." he moans.

"No, do not say anything, not now, please." she whispers.

Liana pulls him towards her and kisses him again, she feels insecure while her lips move against his, given the fact that Zane and she have not been intimate in months. Kili senses this and turns his head slightly to deepen the kiss. This time she lets her tongue slide over his lips and he opens his mouth to her. When their tongues find each other she sighs longingly. Kili gently pushes her back while he lets his hand slide down, he stops at the curve of her knee and hoists it over his hip. Liana buries her fingers in his dark locks and presses her heel against his lower back to get him even closer. Liana lets a sound of protest escape when Kili breaks the kiss but that turns into a light giggle when he gently begins to nibble on her earlobe. She tries to push him off playfully. Kili smiles against her skin and starts to kiss her neck. His tongue slowly slides down her throat, Liana's breath hitches in her throat and presses her head into the pillow. A feeling of longing and desire go through her and Kili lets his hand go up again and it disappears under her tunic, when Liana feels his fingers on her bare skin she feels a shudder going through her. It also makes Liana come back to reality and she breaks the kiss.

"Kili ..." she whimpers.

"It's okay,"he reassures her," I will not do anything you do not want me too, you know that."

"It is not a matter of not wanting this, Kili, I just can't, not yet." she says out of breath.

"I will wait as long as I have too." he says and Liana can see he means it.

"Why did I not met you earlier." she murmurs and regret sounds in her voice.

He caresses her cheek and smiles at her lovingly.

"Can you stay?" Liana asks careful, not meeting his eyes.

"For as long as you want me." he says.

"For the night?" she whispers,"although I can understand if you have to go, I mean the servants..."

"Will never be the wiser," he says smiling,"like I said earlier, Fili and I have always managed to fool them. Let me clean up the food so we have some more space." he says with a wink.

Liana reluctantly lets him go and Kili gets up and cleans up the food. When he's done he goes lying next to Liana on the bed and pulls her to him. He puts his arm around her and Liana curls herself around him like a cat. She puts her head on his chest and her arm over his hips. His fingers slide over her arm and she closes her eyes. Slowly she falls asleep to the soothing sound of his heartbeat and breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13 is up! I would love some feedback in the way of reviewing, all is welcome, even constructive criticism! It helps me to write this story. Also feel free to pm me for questions or suggestions!

And I am still looking for someone to beta this, all mistakes are my own, have fun!

* * *

When Liana wakes up it is dark in the room, she notices that she lies on her side and that there is an arm draped over her waist. For a moment she frowns but then she remembers.

"Kili." she whispers.

She wriggles in his arms cautiously so as not to wake him up and when she is on her other side she looks at him. The moonlight shines on his face and she studies it so that she can always see it in her mind when she is back in Rohan. Dark thick eyebrows, nice cheekbones, narrow nose, stubble beard. Liana notices to her amazement that she finds it sexy to look at. Carefully she reaches out her hand and brushes a strand of hair out of his face to tuck it behind his ear. Kili stirs but does not wake up. She lets her fingers glide over his cheek, his neck and then his tunic. It bears the same marks as the one that she saw on Thorins buckle, the mark of a prince of Durin. She spreads her fingers over his chest and feels it slowly rise and fall with his breathing.

"What are you doing?" Kili asks drowsy with sleep.

"Admiring the view." she whispers.

"That's my job." he smiles and opens his eyes to look at her.

He pulls her to him and kisses her, Liana allows it and grabs his tunic in her hand. The kiss is soft, tender and it makes Liana shiver. She crawls closer to him to let his body heat warm her.

"We can also get under the blankets" Kili suggests into her neck.

Liana shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"I do not feel like moving." she murmers, wanting to savour this feeling for as long as she can.

Kili smiles and reaches behind Liana to grab the blanket and he pulls it over them. Suddenly he rolls them over so the blanket is wrapped around them. Liana gives a little squeak while Kili grins at her.

"Sleep, my zâyung*." he whispers and kisses her forehead lovingly.

Liana frowns at that last word, not understanding what it means but her eyes are already falling shut and when Kili tightens his hold on her she buries her head in his neck and sighs contently. For the first time in a long while Liana feels like every woman is supposed to feel in the arms of a male; cherished, loved, wanted and safe.

* * *

"Liana."

She hears in the distance her name being called but she does not register it.

"Liana."

A little louder now and she feels something tickle in her neck. Her wrist is being taken and when she carefully opens her eyes she sees a shadow bowed over her. Suddenly panicking she pulls herself free and pushes the figure off of her. It falls back on the bed and with a loud thud connects with the ground.

"Ouch." she hears.

She knows that voice. When an also familiar head appears she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Kili," she says and crawls over to the him, "I panicked."

"Really?"

"Sorry." she says with a small voice.

She helps him back on the bed and looks at him apologetically.

"No. I am sorry, I know what you had to endure with Zane, I should have used a different approach to wake you." he says.

Liana smiles and then realizes that it is dusky in the room.

"The sun is low, I must return to my room. They will come and get me and Fili soon to prepare us for the coronation." he says."we will proberbly not be able to see each other much today."

"I know." Liana says and tries to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Liana walks with him to the door, opens it and Kili turns to look at her. He takes her hands and pulls her into his arms.

"But I will do my best to get away unseen during the festivities later today so we can have some time together." he promisses.

"I would like that." Liana says and she feels better instantly.

When they said goodbye she closes the door and leans against it. Then she hears a soft sigh and looks up.

"Eowyn,"she says,"when did you came back?"

"Some time ago." she says.

"Have you..."

"Seen you and Kili? Yes I have and let me tell you, you two are really so lovely together. He is absolutly head over heels for you, Liana."

Liana blushes and walks back to her bed, puts on her nightgown and crawls under the covers.

"I am afraid I am also, Eowyn." Liana whispers before she falls asleep.

* * *

Liana tries to get some sleep but she can not. The only thing she can think about is Kili and the time they spend together. Again she feels the tingling in her lower abdomen and no matter how much she tries, she can not deny that she is getting feelings for him and how much she will miss when she's back in Rohan . She will miss the things he does for her, his smile, his scent. He makes her think of how Zane was when she first met him. Liana frowns and suddenly sits up. What if Kili will also suddenly change? She can not imagine but she had never once expected that Zane would change from the loving caring sweet guy in the abusive angry man she knew now but he did. When Liana sees a few lines of sunlight on her blanket she looks out the window. The sun is already up and she decides to get out. She walks into the bathroom to wash and when she walks out of the bathroom she sees Eowyn is also awake.

"Good morning." Liana says.

"Good morning.'' Answers Eowyn.

''Ready for the big day?'' Asks Liana.

''I'm very curious how it will be, I've never seen a coronation.'' Answers Eowyn excited.

'' I wish I could be there.'' says Liana with a little disappointment in her voice.

''I think it's a stupid rule though, only royalty can attend, that's just discrimination!''

''Eowyn, it does not matter, I just go to the market or something, I'll be fine.'' Liana says laughing, a little surprised about the little outburst.

When some one knocks on the door they look at each other.

''It is too early for breakfast.'' Eowyn says thoughtfully.

Liana shrugs and opens the door. There are two servants who both wear a long white robe with stitching in the form of the Line of Durin. They make a curtsey and look past her into the room.

''Ma'am, we're here to collect Lady Eowyn.'' one says.

''To collect?'' Repeats Eowyn as she slowly emerges from behind her friend.

''My Lady, we have orders to take you to the throne room for breakfast.''

''Breakfast in the throne room?'' Answers Eowyn surprised.

''Orders from Prince Thorin, all the royals are to have breakfast in the throne room. After breakfast we will help you get dressed.'' the other one says.

''No, Liana will help me get dressed. "Says Eowyn and she grabs Liana's arm.

''I'm sorry my Lady, we have orders from the Prince.''

Suddenly one of the servants walks to the room where the garments are hanging and starts taking them off.

''Hey, wait a minute,'' begins Liana and she walks up to him,''what are you doing?''

''After breakfast Lady Eowyn will, together with her brother and cousin, get ready with our help in the room of her uncle, King Theoden.'' Is the answer.

''Okay,'' says Liana hesitant.

When the servant is done he turns around and looks at Liana.

''We will not be needing your services today.''

''I will be needing her services.'' Says Eowyn and puts her hands on her hips.

''I'm sorry, Lady Eowyn, we have our orders.'' one says curtly.

He gestures to Eowyn to come along and she looks back at Liana.

''Go on, I'll be fine.'' she says.

Eowyn nods and then walks away with the servants, leaving Liana alone.

_''We will not be needing your services today.''_

Liana huffs, it sounded a little condescending and Liana can not help but wonder whether it was the plan from the beginning or that Thorin gave this order because of the fact that she is so close with Kili. Just get her sidelined so the change that she runs into Kili is minimal. She sighs and decides to forget it.

* * *

When Liana walks over the market later that day she sees that preparations are in full swing there too. Flags are hung everywhere, most carry the weapon of Durin and some carry a portrait of Prince Thorin. She looks at it and sees a generous charming smile on his face. Liana can not help, despite what he did, to smile.

''Charming man, is he not?'' she suddenly hears behind her.

Liana turns around and sees a familiar face.

''The sales woman.'' She says with a smile.

''The name is Reza.'' She says and gives Liana a hand.

''Liana.'' she says and looks at the portrait of Prince Thorin,'' yes, he does have something charming.'' She admits.

''Are you not supposed to be inside with the rest? For the coronation?'' Asks Reza.

''No, I am not part of the royal family and I have just been notified by the servants of Prince Thorin that they will not be needing my services today.''

''Okay, sorry.''

''I would love to have been there to be able to see how a coronation goes.''

''And to be in the presence of Prince Kili of course.'' Reza says suddenly.

''What?'' Says Liana and she looks at her in surprise.

Reza smiles and looks at the mountain.

''Well, in public you two might not have been so openly in your feelings for each other but when I see how Prince Kili looks at you and treats you and then the kiss that you have shared while dancing.''

''Did you see that?''

''No I did not, but others did and news spreads quickly, especially when it comes to one of the princes. Everyone is talking about you two.''

''Great, now I'm sure.'' Sigh Liana.

''What are you sure of?'' Asks Reza uncomprehendingly.

"That Prince Thorin does everything he can to keep me and Kili apart."

''He's trying to keep you apart?'' asks Reza.

"Yes, he is not so happy about us being so close." she clarifies.

''Okay, I heard he is very oldfashioned, but what if you are Prince Kili's ...'' Reza suddenly is silent and looks away.

''What if I am Prince Kili's what?'' Asks Liana, curious.

''Nothing,'' says Reza softly,'' I must return to my stall, my daughter is alone and she does not like that very much.''

Reza stands up and wants to walk away but Liana takes her hand and stops her.

''No, wait, what did you wanted to say?''

''Nothing, sorry, I really have to go.''

Reza breaks away from Liana and walks as fast as she can. Liana looks after her, stunned, what was that all about?

* * *

*love


	14. Chapter 14

And chap 14 is here. There are two lemons in here, sort of. Have fun!

* * *

The rest of the morning Liana walks around the market, something that is not so easy since there is a path that starts at the mountain and runs trough the market and back again at the mountain. Liana has no idea how long the ceremony will take but she knows that when they are outside so that the King can present himself to the public, Fili and Kili have to be there, as his heirs. It will be impossible for him then to slip out unseen.

Liana watches the dwarfs who do their shopping for their families and sometimes she takes a moment to see how the preparations for the feast is going. Then she sees Reza behind her merchandisestall. The words she said to Liana come back to her and she hears them in her mind.

* * *

_What if your Prince Kili's..._

* * *

Liana frowns, what did she wanted to say? She could not ask her she was busy enough with her customers.

''My lady?'' She suddenly hears.

Liana looks beside her and sees the little man standing there again.

''Bilbo was it not?''

''You have a good memory.'' He says.

''Or maybe I rememberd because there a not so many hobbits walking around here at the moment.''

''That's true.'' he says laughing.

''Should you not be inside?'' She asks.

''I'm not of royal descent, I'm only invited to the feast afterwards.'' He explains.

''They make quite a work of it.'' Says Liana and she looks at the decorations.

''That seems logical to me.''

Liana stops walking and looks at him.

''What do you mean,'' she asks.

Bilbo swallows one time and looks at her.

''Uh, well, lets just say, it's been a while since they've had a coronation for the last time.''

''So your starting to talk in riddles also?'' Sighs Liana.

''Excuse me?'' Bilbo says, not understanding.

''Never mind, I do not think that you can help with that.''

''Even though we do not often leave our familiar surroundings, I know the dwarves better than any other outsider.''

Liana hesitates and looks around.

''Okay, I have talked with Reza this morning, one of the sales women here, we talked about the fact that Kili and I are very close and that Thorin disagrees with that and wants to keep us apart.'' she explains.

''Okay, that sounds like Thorin.''

''But then Reza said, what if you Prince Kili's ...''

''Yes?'' Said Bilbo encouraging.

''Well, that was it,'' says Liana with a strange gesture,'' then she was suddenly silent and she just left.''

''Oh, I get it, and now you want to know what she wanted to say.'' Said Bilbo understandingly.

''Yes.''

''I do not know.'' Bilbo quickly says and he looks around.

''What? You just said that you know the dwarves.'' Liana says almost reproachfully.

''Hey, I know them all right but I do not know everything about them.'' Answers Bilbo and he sounds almost irritated.

''Okay, calm down, I did not mean it like that.'' Liana says soothingly.

''I'm sorry I can not help.''

''That's okay, I ask Kili later, if I still get to see him today.''

''That I would not worry about, that boy is crazy about you, any one can see that, he'll think of something.''

''He also said that'' says Liana blushing.

''Maybe it's useful if you would stay a little closer to the mountain. He will not get much time and if you're in the area ...''

''You're right, thank you, Bilbo.''

For Bilbo can answer Liana stands up and walks to the mountain. When she arrives she sits down on the edge of the large stone bridge, dangling her legs over the edge. She looks down and suddenly she feels a little dizzy, maybe that was not such a good idea.

''Hey, beautiful.''

Liana is startled and turns her head, she smiles when she sees Kili, half hiding behind the door.

''Come here.'' He whispers.

Kili extends his arm to her and Liana stands up and takes it immediately, he pulls her into the mountain and then into a hallway. Suddenly he stops so abruptly Liana almost bumps into him, Kili whispers something, Liana wants to ask what he is doing when suddenly a door appears in the wall and before she can protest, she is on the other side. She looks around, she sees a blanket on the ground, a few chairs and some empty containers of food.

''What room is this?'' She asks.

"A room Fili and I found when we were still little, nobody knows about it.'' he explains.

Liana smiles as she feels two arms go around her and Kili presses her tightly against him and kisses her neck.

''Kili,'' moans Liana, ''how long do you have?''

''Not long enough.'' He whispers in her ear.

Liana shudders and closes her eyes, she raises her arm and her fingers disappear into his long dark hair. Kili pushes her slowly forward until she stands against the wall. He grabs her hands and puts them against the wall beside her head. With his body he holds her in place while his hands slowly slide down her arms to her shoulders as he massages them.

''Hhmm''. sighs Liana.

Kili smiles and kisses her neck while his hands move down and they circle her waist again.

''Fili and I have convinced Uncle to let us go to our room to get freshed up before we go on display on the market,''Kili says and Liana giggles at his choice of words,''I knew I would have no chance then and would have to wait until late tonight to see you. I could not let that happen,'' Kili presses himself against Liana and softly bites in her ear lobe,'' you have no idea what you do to me.'' He growls.

''I have an idea.'' Pants Liana.

Kili turns her around and looks at her. He wipes a lock of hair away from her face and looks at her intently.

''No, you really have no idea,'' He repeats,''Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak.''

Liana has now idea what he is saying but before she can ask him he leans in to catch her lips in a crushing kiss. Mouths open up, tongues find each other and their breathing blends together as one. Kili puts his hands against the wall beside her head and pushes his knee between Liana's legs, forcing them apart. His hands are all over her body and finally come to rest on her stomach, slowly he moves them up and when his fingers brush the underside of her breasts her breath hitches in her throat. Kili looks at her for a moment. Liana sees the hunger in his eyes, the longing, the same longing Liana feels inside and she nods. Liana feels his hands on her breasts, his thumbs are rubbing her nipples trough the fabric and they harden immediately under his skilled touch. Liana arches her back, suddenly craving his touch. Kili notices it and smiles against her lips. He bites her lower lip and his kisses go down to her neck while his hands are busy with her breasts. She feels a strange tingling through her body and wetness is pooling between her legs, something that feels so good and it makes her desire for him even greater. On a whim she rocks her hips back and forth on Kili's leg and her breath catches in her throat at the feeling it gives her.

''God, Kili ...''

''Hhmm...'' he murmers.

''I...'' Liana moans and digs her nails into his shoulders.

Kili makes a low noise in his throat and moves his leg in time with the rhythm of Liana's rocking motion. Then Kili hoists her skirt up so his knee is making contact with her panties, making the friction feel more intense.

''I can't...'' Liana breathes.

Her breathing quickens and her heartbeat doubles at the excitement of what they are doing.

''Come on, Liana.'' He whispers sensually in her ear.

''So close...''

Suddenly he pushes her panties aside, he easily locates her bundle of nerves and swirls his finger around it before he pushes it lightly. Liana stiffens, then her body starts to shake.

''Cum for me.''

While he is still slowly rubbing her bundle of nerves Liana comes with Kili's name rolling of her lips.

''That's it.'' he murmers.

There goes a shudder through her, she closes her eyes and lets her head fall against the wall behind her.

''Where did that come from.'' She says breathlessly.

''It was not something I planned.'' Kili admits.

Liana looks at him and smiles.

''I can not believe we did this.'' blushes Liana.

''Me neither, but I do not regret it.'' he says while he looks at her.

''Me neither. I had forgotten how good it felt,'' says Liana while she adjusts her clothes,'' it is now my turn?'' She asks, and she looks at Kili.

Liana lets her hands slowly slide down until they reach the edge of his breaches. Liana looks at him daringly and licks her lips, Kili follows the movement with his eyes and before he can do anything she opens his breaches. Liana leans forward and kisses those enviting lips. She lets her tongue swirl around his and bites his lower lip. She looks at him for a moment, searching for the same confirmation Kili previously asked her. Kili nods and licks his lips. Liana lets quivering fingers slip inside his breaches. When she makes contact with the tip of his erection she closes her eyes and swallows hard. Kili notices her shaky hand and breaks the kiss.

''You do not have to do this.'' he breathes into her ear.

''I want to.''

''And I hold you to that but I do not have a lot of time left and if I ruin this garment...''

''And what if I just want confirmation.'' she says.

''Of what?''

''Well, it has been a very long time for me, I just want to know if I can still please a man.''

''Then try to relax.'' he suggests.

While Liana takes a deep breath to calm herself, Kili leans forward and kisses her neck, biting softly in her earlobe and then sucks on it in an attempt to help her. Liana pushes his breaches down until it falls on the ground pooling around his feet. Kili hisses when the cool air makes contact with his hot erection. Her fingers enclose around his erection and she slowly begins to pump up and down. On a whim she lets her thumb slide over the tip and thus smears some pre cum out. She turns her hand slightly and while she lets her fingers slide over the top she drags her thumb over the thick vein on the underside of his erection.

''Mahal, Liana.'' Kili groans, voice breaking.

Liana giggles at his reaction and encouraged by it she repeats the movement a couple of times. Liana peers through her eyelashes at him, his head hangs down, looking at what Liana does. Licking his tongue over his lips.

''Looks so hot.'' He moans hoarsely.

Liana smiles and when she starts kissing his neck and her free hand starts playing with one of his balls she hears how Kili's breathing falters in his throat. His hips rock forward into her hand on their own accord and he leans his head against shoulder.

''Liana, I'm ...'' he warns.

She feels every nerve in his body tightening and he sprays white beams past her against the wall. Liana keeps pumping slowly until he relaxes again and slumps against her.

''God.'' Pants Kili.

Suddenly Liana falls down on her knees and Kili has to grab the wall to prevent from falling, when she licks the last bit of pre cum away he groans and shudders. Liana dresses him and stands up.

''And you were afraid you had forgotten how to do that, that was incredible,'' Said Kili,''your husband does not have a clue as to what he is missing.''

Liana blushes as Kili pulls her to him to kiss her deeply.

''I hate to cum and run, but ...''

''I understand, go , I'll see you tonight?'' She asks.

''Definitely.'' answers Kili.

After one last kiss he slips away and leaves her alone.

* * *

*I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril


	15. Chapter 15

Have fun with chap 15! All mistakes are my own

* * *

When Liana is alone again she takes a few deep breaths while she tries to smooth the wrinkles in of her skirt. She knows she should feel guilty because she has been unfaithful to Zane but all she feels when she thinks about what happened is a wave of affection. She smiles and leaves the room. Outside the mountain she hears cheering people and that means Thorin and the princes are now outside the mountain and let themselves be welcomed by the people. When she hears someone scraping her throat behind her she turns with a jerk.

''Eowyn, what are you doing here?'' She asks.

''Well, I'm used to having you around me all day and after spending the morning without you I wanted to see you, apparently I was not the only one.'' She says and smiles.

''You have seen Kili leaving.''

''Yeah, I did. He looked quite happy.'' notes Eowyn and walks up to her.

''Yes ah ...'' says Liana shyly.

''Did you have ...?''

''No, no sex, but we have thoroughly enjoyed each other, in every sense of the word.'' Liana says blushing.

''Wow, I did not know you had it in you, girl.''Eowyn says almost admiringly.

''Me neither, it just happened. We were touching each other and kissing and suddenly we both felt a desire for more, it was almost like it was not enough.'' Explains Liana.

''Was it good?'' Eowyn asks excited.

''Eowyn.'' Liana exclaims a little abashed.

''What? Come on, I want details.''

Liana looks at her and sees a sparkle in her eyes. She knows that it is useless to think of something; Eowyn knows her too well, she is like an open book to her.

''It was so good en it felt so right too,'' she says, blushing,''he has done this before obviously. He knew exactly where to touch me and what to do.''

The idea that Kili has been intimate with someone else sends a stab of jealousy through her. Liana is surprised and declares herself almost crazy that she suddenly seems so possessive. She pushes the thought away and walks with Eowyn out of the mountain. When they are outside, they can not believe what they see. King Thorin walks together with his nephews on the path that is made clear for them and stop frequently to shake hands and talk to the people. Then she sees that Thorin is given a small dwarf who is almost pushed into his arms. First he is not sure what he should do with it and Liana holds her breath. Then a smile on Thorins face appears and he presses a kiss on the forehead of the little one.

"He actually looks a bit happy and cheerful.'' Says Liana astonished.

''He is also quite nice, as long as you do not get too close with one of his nephews .'' Says Eowyn.

She gives Liana a playful shove, who laughs and looks into the direction of the nephews . Fili does his best to speak to the people but Kili clearly is bored and tries to catch some attention by making funny faces and doing cartwheels in the middle of the path. The attention of the adults, however, is with their new king, the young dwarfwomen mostly only have eyes for Fili, who undoubtedly is seen by them as most desirable bachelor thanks to his status as heir to his Uncle. The ones who's attention Kili attracts with his crazy behavior are the children. The little ones gather to look at it. Laughing and pointing to the youngest prince. Then their eyes meet and Liana feels a tingling sensation through her entire body. Kili winks at her before he goes back to his silly behavior. Liana looks at Thorin, who has no notion of what his nephew is doing or he does not care.

''You are staring at him.'' Eowyn says .

''I know.'' Liana answers absently.

Eowyn laughs and Liana looks at her guiltily.

''Sorry, I can not help it.''

''That's all right,'' Eowyn takes her arm and pulls her slightly closer,'' are you still going to put an end to it after we are back in Rohan?''

''After everything that has happend between us it will not be easy but I have no choice.'' Liana sighs.

''You always have a choice.'' Eowyn throws at her feet.

''No, I do not. When I return to Rohan I am going back to my life, back to my husband.''

''That you cheated on.''

Liana stops walking and looks at her.

''I enjoyed my time here and the time I spent with Kili and I do not regret it but it was just having fun. You words.''

''My words?'' Eowyn says laughing.

''Yes, you told me to have some fun and I did.''

''I know, but for him it is more than fun.''

''Says who?''

''That piece of gold around your neck.'' answers Eowyn,

Liana lets her fingers slide over the chain. She sighs and closes her eyes.

''I have to go get changed for the feast,'' Eowyn softly says,'' I wish you could help me but the servants insist.'' Eowyn says while she rolls her eyes.

''It's okay, I'll see you inside.'' answers Liana

Eowyn wants to walk away but she stops, turns and looks at Liana.

''What is it?'' she asks.

''Uncle wants to leave early tomorrow morning after breakfast, maybe it is a wise idea to say goodbye to Kili tonight.'' she says with a apologetical smile.

''Oh, yes, sure. I will.'' Liana says, taken aback a little by her announcement, but thankful that she now gets the chance to say goodbye to him.

After Eowyn is gone Liana stands up and looks around. The new King and the Princes are almost back at the entrance of the mountain, and Liana decides to go to her room to put on her dress for the party. It is not as beautiful as Eowyn dress of course but she's very proud of it. It is a sand-colored long dress with a long slit on both sides that go halfway up her thighs and her shoulders are bare. However, it features long sleeves made of white lace. For a moment she has wondered if it was not to sexy but Eowyn had convinced her to wear it. Liana walks to her room and retrieves the dress from her suitcase and puts it on the bed, She walks to the bathroom to wash and then puts it on . It is not easy to do just that and she actually had counted on the help of Eowyn so it takes a little longer to get it on. When she finally has it on someone knocks on the door, Liana look at it puzzled and walks over, When she opens it she sees Bilbo standing in tuxedo,

''Wow, don't you look handsome,'' She says and smiles at him,

''Thank you, and you look very enchanting my lady.'' He compliments her.

''Thank you,'' She says with a slight bow and she walks to her bed to close the suitcase and slides it under the bed.

''Almost a princess,'' He says amused.

''What do you mean with that?'' She asks.

''Oh nothing,'' He says and looks around the room.

''Of course,'' answers Liana and gives him a wink,''so, what brings you to my door?''

''Yes, actually, I was wondering if I could escort you to the feast,'' He says, and he offers her his arm.

''But of course, it will be my pleasure,'' answers Liana and she hooks her arm through his.

''The pleasure is all mine, my lady.''

''Please, call me Liana,'' She says, laughing.

When they walk into the dining room Liana is so overwhelmed by everything she sees that she stops in her tracks. The tables are pushed to on one side of the room, the other side of the room is assigned to as dance floor and some dwarfs are already using it. When Liana looks up she sees the same as what she saw out on the market. Pendulums, adornments, flags. When she notices that Bilbo continues walking she looks around to see if she sees Eowyn, but she does not see her anywere. However, she sees some are turning their heads to look at her and she feels herself blush. Unconsciously she creeps a little closer to Bilbo. He notices this and laughs.

''The dress is too much, I thought so, but Eowyn said ...''

''No, they look at you because we are an unlikely couple. You, a beautifully young girl and I an old wrinkled Hobbit.''

''You're not ...'' begins Liana but stops when she sees him laughing and realizes that he's joking,'' you're trying to make me feel at ease.''

''Is it working?'' He asks.

''Yes, thank you Bilbo.''

Bilbo gives her a wink and takes her to a table. He moves a chair back for her and when she sits down he slides it forward a little.

''I will go get us something to drink.'' He says.

Liana lets her eyes wander around the room and suddenly she sees Eomer and Eowyn on the dance floor. They are dancing as if they have been doing this for years together. Liana know Eowyn always had a good sense of rhythm and she realizes that Eomer also has inherited that. When she looks a little further she sees Theoden and Theodred sitting. They both look very relaxed and don't seem to seem have a very serious discussion. Sometimes they laugh together, something Liana sees far too little. Then Theoden leans towards his son and says something to him. Theodred smiles and he receives a loving smile from his father. There is so much affection in the gesture that Liana almost has the feeling that she looks into a living room through the window and she averts her gaze.

''Dear Aule, I am dead and in the halls of waiting, because truly, when I saw you enter the room my heart just stopped.''

''Kili please ...'' says Liana blushing.

''No, seriously, you are breathtaking.''

He slides his chair closer and kisses her neck.

''Kili!'' She says startled and pushes him away.

''Sorry, I can not help it I just have to...''

Before she can do anything he kisses her neck again and his hand slips into her split and caresses her thigh.

''Kili ... what if your Uncle sees.'' she moans

''I do not care about who sees.'' He replies.

He goes back to kissing her neck and Liana's hand comes up to disappear into his dark locks. Then Bilbo is back and he clears his throat, Liana pushes Kili so fierce that he nearly falls over with the chair and looks at her surprised.

''Behave, you two.'' He warns.

''He started.'' Liana says and she points to Kili.

''She is the one with the revealing dress.'' He says trying to defend himself.

''Which is not an invitation.'' Liana throws against him.

''That's true, and I apologize, please let me make it up by offering you a dance.''

Kili stands up and stretches out his hand to her, Liana smiles at him and takes it. Kili pulls her up and together they walk to the dance floor. Arriving on the dance floor she sees Eowyn now dancing with Fili, the girls make contact and smile at each other for a moment. Then Kili twirls her into his arms, presses her back to his front and places a soft kiss on her bared shoulder.

''You truly do look beautiful, Liana.''He whispers in her ear.

Liana feels a shiver going through her, turns in his arms and she smiles at him.

''Thank you, Kili.'' She says.

She presses her forehead against his and closes her eyes. They move slowly to the rhythm of the music. Kili lets his hands slowly slide down her back and up again and Liana sighs, feeling content and she relaxes under his soft touch.


	16. Chapter 16

chap 16 is up! Have fun reading!

* * *

After having danced a while Kili circles his arms around Liana and pulls her tightly against him. Liana makes a little sound of protest in her throat and looks at him.

''I do not want you to walk away.'' He shrugs.

''And where would I be going in this revealing dress ?'' She asks and raises her eyebrow.

''I do not know, but if that dress gives them the same thought as it gives me ...''

He gives her a little more room so he can look at her, biting his lower lip. Liana feels his eyes slowly roam over her body, down and back up. Normally she would feel awkward if someone would look at her like he is now but this time it is so different. Then she remembers that she leaves tomorrow morning and her face falls.

''What's wrong?'' Kili asks, suddenly alarmed.

''I need to talk to you.'' She says.

''That sounds serious.'' Kili answers uncertain.

''Come on.''

Liana takes his hand and takes him to the place where she saw him that first evening, they walk underneath the arc and Liana sits down on the bench furthest away from the room, she needs the privacy. Kili sits down next to her and looks at her questioningly.

''King Théoden wants to leave tomorrow morning.'' She says softly.

''Oh.'' answers Kili.

He looks away to hide his disappointment. Liana lays her hand on his cheek and turns his face toward her.

''We knew it was going to happen.''

''Yes, I only wish you could stay a bit longer.'' he admits.

''So do I. But I have enjoyed my time here, thank you for that.'' Liana says.

''I've also enjoyed my time with you, you have no idea how much.''

Kili smiles at her and puts his hand on hers. Liana laces her fingers with those of Kili and he brings them to his lips for a kiss. It still sends shivers through her body and the look he gives her is so full of affection that Liana can not believe that it is all for her. So here she is, with a Prince, a nice sweet beautiful handsome Prince who can have anyone that he wants. But he has chosen her from the beginning to spend his time with. His free hand disappears into her hair and he pulls her to him. When their lips meet she sighs longingly. Kili bites into her lower lip and forces hers apart and when his tongue meets hers, Kili growls low in his throat. He lets go of her hand and she feels him hooking it under her knee. In one smooth move he pulls her on his lap without breaking the kiss. He lets it disappear in the split of her dress to let it rest on her bare thigh.

''Kili.'' She moans.

''Sshh. Do not talk.'' He mumbles, his breath ghosting over her skin, giving her goosebumps.

Liana tosses her head back and Kili kisses her neck. Then she feels his other hand moving down to the small of her back and he pushes her towards him. Liana feels a rush of desire going through her and moves her hands towards his hair while his kisses go down and linger on the swelling of her breasts.

''Hate to disturb your moment '' they hear behind them.

Liana and Kili look up and see Fili standing. Liana wiggles out of his lap and Kili allows it reluctantly.

''Hi.'' He says, waving at them.

''Hey, what's up?'' Asks Kili, clearly not happy with the arrival of his brother.

''Uncle wants to see you.''

Liana stiffens.

''Do not be afraid, I do not think he has seen you, given the fact he sounded friendly when he said it.'' He says reassuringly.

Liana relaxes visibly.

''What does he wants to tell us?''

''If I knew I would say it to you so you can continue with your 'conversation'.'' he says while waving his hand at them.

''All right, give me a few minutes.'' says Kili.

He and Liana look after him until he is out of sight, then Kili looks at her.

''Well,'' he begins and he leans over to her,''this is it then.'' he says.

''The final goodbye.'' Liana adds.

''I hope not, I really do.''

''Maybe, one day we will meet again, who knows.'' she answers.

''I wish I knew, at least then I could let you go with some peace of mind, knowing that I would see you again.''

''I would also be delighted to see you again but we both know that change is very small. Rohan and Erebor or not that close to each other. But I am sure that somewhere here in this place you will find that one person you can give all the love you have inside you, you will get married, raise a couple of kids with her; you will be an great father, Kili.''

''How do you know?'' he asks.

''I know, because you are an amazing person with so much to give, the one that will catch your attention and finds herself on the receiving end of it is one very lucky lady but we both know that I am not that person. We are to different, Kili. Both our homes lie somewhere else. Yours here with your people, your brother and your Uncle, as well as your loyalty. My loyalty is in Rohan, with King Theoden and his family, and my home with ...''

''Do not say his name.'' Kili interrupts her.

He has a harsh look in his normally gentle eyes and he stands up to walk to the pond.

''It's true.'' Liana says a little tense.

''I know only too well, Liana, I just want to keep him out,'' he turns and looks at her,''here, in this mountain, is it just you and me.''

''Okay,'' Liana agrees,'' just you and me.''

Liana gets up to and walks up to him.

''I wish we had more time.'' Kili sighs.

''Me too.''

''This will proberbly be the last time we get to be alone before you leave, but I want you to know that if you ever find yourself in any danger from anything at all, or if you should ever need me, I will come.'' he ensures her.

''But how will you know?'' Liana asks.

''I'll know, trust me,'' he says confident, then he leans in to whisper in her ear,''and trust me when I say that I will never forget you.''

He cups her cheek and his lips seek out hers and when he finds them, both lay everything they feel into that kiss; love, passion, desire, need, longing, yearning. Knowing that it may be their last. When they let go of each other, they are both out of breath. A fraction of a second it makes her contemplating to stay here, with him, but soon reality comes back to her. She has nothing here and everything in Rohan. Friends, work which she loves, a house, and sadly a man she barely knows anymore.

''I will never forget you either,'' says Liana and she hears her voice falters a little,''you should go to your Uncle before he comes looking for you.''

She feels tears behind her eyes and she looks away from him, hoping he did not see. But he does.

''Liana...'' he starts slowly and he curls his fingers under her chin to try to turn her head towards him.

''No, don't,'' she says and she steps out of his reach,'' just go, please,''

She turns around so he does not see her tears threaten to fall but it also ensures that she does not see the look of pain in his eyes that she knows is there. Only when she hears his footsteps fading she wraps her arms around herself and she allows her tears to fall. Then she sees movement from the corner of her eye and sees Fili standing.

''Fili.'' She says and quickly wipes away her tears.

''Hello, lass.'' he replies with a soft voice.

He lays his hand against her cheek and looks at her with a sad smile. With his thumb he wipes away a new tear.

''It is just as hard for Kili to say goodbye to you and let you go.''

''I know.'' Liana nods blinking against the tears that just seem to keep coming.

''I know my little brother better than anyone and I can say with sincere honesty that I've never seen him acting the way he does when he is with you. You have made a profound impression on him, everyone can see that. ''

''He also has on me.'' She assures him and gives him a soft smile.

Fili nods and lets his hand slide down until he can take hers and he draws her into his arms. Liana is slightly surprised by his reaction but she allows it.

''I know we have not spend much time together, but I will miss you, lass.''

Liana smiles and looks at him.

''I'll miss you to, Fili.'' She says sincere.

''Goodbye, Liana.''

Fili nods one last time and then walks away. Halfway he passes Eowyn and they share a smile with one another.

''I'm sorry, Liana.'' Eowyn says softly.

Liana laughs sour and tries to swallow her tears.

''These last days have been just about the best of my life. I know that we do not belong together for so many reasons and I know I have to let him go and I should continue with my own life. I just did not expected it to hurt so much.'' she says hiccupping through her tears.

Eowyn looks with dismay how her normally so down to earth friend turns into a nearly broken woman before her eyes and knowing that there is nothing she can do to help her, makes it even worse.

''Come here.'' Eowyn says.

She pulls Liana in her arms and Liana lets herself be drawn into te comforting embrace. Eowyn lets her hands slide down her back soothingly. Liana takes a few deep breaths in and out and when she has herself back under controll a little she steps away from Eowyn.

''I've never seen you like this.'' She says worried.

''I've also never felt like this.'' Liana admits.

''Like what?'' Asks Eowyn careful.

''Well, so alone, lonely, lost, sad, gloomy. God, I must sound ridiculous.''

''No, you do not.'' Eowyn tries to assure her.

''Yes, I do, I barely know him and yet I act like someone who just said goodbye to the love of her life.''

''Is he?'' Eowyn suddenly asks.

''Is he what?'' Liana asks not understanding.

''The love of your life.'' Eowyn dares to say.

''What? No, of course not.'' Liana reacts laughing.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes I'm sure.'' Liana replies, sounding more confidend.

''It could have been, considering how you react now.''

''I probably react like this because he gave me things that I have missed for so long; affection, love, fondness, feeling wanted, safe. And then the little things he did, like bringing me food, making me smile.''

''He became to mean very much for you.'' She says.

Liana nods and looks out over the pond.

''More than I should have allowd.'' Liana says with a small voice,''have you said goodbye to Fili yet?'' She asks, changing the subject.

''Yes, though it was not as wrenching as your goodbye to Kili.''

''I'm sure it was not.'' She replies,''can you please take me to our room, Eowyn.'' Liana says.

''Of course, come on.''


	17. Chapter 17

Once they arrive in their room Liana goes straight for her bed. She crawls onto it, lies down into the fetal position and draws the pillow to her wich she grips tightly. Eowyn frowns and closes the door before she walks over to Liana, and sits down on the edge of the bed. She wipes a strand of hair away from her forehead and sees that Liana has her eyes closed.

''Can I do anything for you? "She asks.

Liana shakes her head and it almost looks like she withdraws further into herself.

''Just let me be, I will be fine.'' she whispers.

Eowyn nods and stands up, she picks up the bedspread at the end of the bed and drapes it over Liana . Then she changes into her nightgown and after on last worried look at Liana she goes to bed herself.

The next morning Eowyn wakes up from the sunlight that shines in her face. Her eyes automatically look over to where Liana's bed is. She sees that she still is there and when she gets up to walks towards it Eowyn sees that she is still in the same position as last night, which tells her that she had not much sleep. Liana opens her eyes and looks at Eowyn.

''Good morning.'' Eowyn says.

Liana mumbles something but Eowyn can not make out what it is.

''Are you going to join me for breakfast?" She asks.

''Not hungry.'' Liana answers.

''You have to eat something.'' Eowyn tries.

''Take something back with you then, I have no desire to see anybody.''

''You mean Kili.''

''I mean anybody.'' Liana answers.

She turns around and pulls the bedspread further up. Eowyn looks worried at her friend but decides not to force her to go. Ten minutes later Eowyn is ready to go for breakfast and before she leaves she gives Liana a kiss on her forehead without saying a word. When she hears the door closing Liana lifts her head and when she sees Eowyn is gone she gets out of bed gradually. She walks to the bathroom and looks at her reflection. Her hair is full of tangles and her eyes have a red rim. Liana sighs and washes her face before she picks up the brush and begins to brush the tangles out of her hair. It is not easy and a little painfull but finally all the tangles are out. She walks back to the room to change her dirty wrinkled dress for clean clothes and then makes her bed and that of Eowyn. Almost an hour later, she has the garmets wrapped up and when she puts the suitcase on the ground she hears the door opening.

''I'm ready.'' She says.

When Liana gets no answer she turns around and freezes when she sees someone else standing in the doorway.

''Kili.'' Liana says.

''I saw Eowyn at breakfast but not you, I was worried.'' Kili answers nervously, explaining his presence.

''I'm fine.'' she says and tries to sound convincing.

He must do his best not to walk towards her and pull her in his arms, to breath in her fresh scent and feel her soft body against his, but the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice stop him.

''You do not sound and look fine to me.'' He blurts out.

''Well, I am,'' Liana sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose,'' you should not have come.''

Kili looks down and fidgets with his fingers.

''I'm sorry.'' He sais so softly that Liana almost does not hear it.

Liana does not know what to do and sits at the foot of her bed.

''I just...I can not say goodbye to your again, first time was difficult enough.''

''Then don't.'' He says suddenly and takes a step towards her.

''What?''

''I can not ... I just wish I could do something to save you from him, from what he does to you.'' he says, looking away again.

''I'm not yours to save Kili,'' she stands up and searches for his familiar brown eyes,'' and moreover Eomer and Theodred are now aware of it too and they will surely keep a close eye on me." she says.

''It's nice to know that at least someone is watching over you.'' Kili says sincere.

''And believe me when I say that they shall not hesitate to hurt him should I ask.''

''That is also very good to know.'' Kili says soundin a little better.

Liana chuckles and suddenly Kili looks past her and she sees a smile on his lips. Liana follows his gaze and sees the piece of gold lying on her nightstand.

''Think of me when you look at that.'' He says.

''I do not need anything to think of you,Kili, you know this,'' Liana assures him,''and if that would be the case, I rather think about something else you have given me.'' Liana says defiantly.

Kili understands it and just smiles.

''I really had not planned on it to happen, but I hope that if we meet again we could maybe enjoy each other a little more?'' he asks and Liana sees that he blushes.

Liana can not prevent the soft laugh that escapes her.

''We'll see.'' She says.

''My heart will always be with you, Liana.'' he says.

''And know that when I leave I am leaving a piece of my heart here, with you.'' she says.

Liana places her hand against his cheek and Kili leans into the touch. He lays his hand over hers and closes his eyes, cherishing the moment. Then he opens his eyes and looks at her while placing a kiss on her palm.

''What did your Uncle wanted to talk about?'' she asks softly.

''He wants Fili and I with him today to stand at the entrance of the mountain to say goodbye to the guests.'' He replies.

''Okay, I will see you later then.'' Liana says.

''Yes,''he conferms,''but I would not be able to do this then.''

Kili leans forward and captures her lips with his. The kiss is short and gentle but is full of love and affection. After the kiss he holds her tight and Liana closes her eyes to savor the moment; his strong arms around her, his warm body against hers, the feeling of security he gives her.

''Goodbye, my beautiful Liana.'' He lovingly whispers in her ear..

''Goodbye, my Prince.'' Liana answers.

He gives her a kiss on her forehead before he turns around and walks away. When she is alone again Liana bites her lip, Eowyn was right that she did not want to run into Kili and therefore did not have breakfast. And yet, after this meeting with him she feels better. She smiles and touches her fingertips to her lips for a moment, then she walks to the nightstand and picks up the chain. She places it around her neck and lets her fingers slide over the chain. In an impulse she gives the piece of gold a little kiss and lets it slide under her clothes. Invisible to others but she and Kili know that it is there and it is only for them, their secret. Liana will treasure it her whole life.

''Liana is everything...''

Liana turns around and sees Eowyn in the doorway and she smiles.

''I'm fine.'' she answers .

'' Yes, I see that. You radiate completely, what did he do to you?'' Eowyn asks smiling,'' I must admit that I was worried when I saw Kili walk away but that was obviously not necessary.''

''That is very sweet of you but indeed not necessary.''

Liana sits down on the bed and Eowyn sits down beside her.

''He was concerned when he did not see me at breakfast and he wanted to know if I was okay. I must say I had doubts when he suddenly stood before me, but we talked and gave each other a kiss goodbye, I feel a lot better.'' Explains Liana

''Good, that's good, Liana.'' Eowyn with relief sighs.

The girls laugh when the opens and Eomer stands before them shadowed by Theodred.

''We'll get your suitcases.'' Eomer explains.

Liana points at them and they walk behind the men to the entrance of the mountain. It's pretty busy, they are clearly not the only ones who want to leave early to return home. While they are waiting she see Thorin standing first and a few feet behind him are Fili and Kili. They say goodbye to the guests and it all looks very relaxed. Liana is given the opportunity to watch Kili closely. He is very polite and he talks with all the guests. While a bit further along King Theoden, Eomer and Theodred say goodbye to King Thorin, Eowyn and Liana are suddenly face to face with the Princes.

''Ladies,'' says Fili and he gives them a nod.

''Princes,'' answers Eowyn and she makes a slight curtsy.

''I'm not a King, you do not have to do that.'' Fili says with a wink.

''Oh so if you are King, I do have to make a curtsy for you?'' Says Eowyn challenging.

''You know what I mean, Eowyn.''

''Lady Eowyn to you.'' She corrects him.

''So demanding,'' breaths Fili,'' but still it was a pleasure.''

He gives a hand kiss to Eowyn and then looks at Liana.

''Miss Liana,'' he says with a smile,'' also a pleasure, have a save journey back home.''

''Thank you, Fili.''

Then she looks straight into the dark eyes of Kili, his face lights up and his smile stretches from ear to ear. Liana laughs and unconsciously she looks at Thorin. Apparently Kili also does this and before she knows it Kili takes her face with his hands and gives her a kiss on the lips. Liana squeaks with surprise but the sound is swallowd by Kili's lips. Besides her she can hear Eowyn and Fili chuckle. After the kiss she looks at him startled.

''What? I could not help myself.'' He shrugs.

''You are truly unbelievable.'' Liana says shaking her head and she smiles at him.

Kili goes standing slightly closer to Fili and the Princes look at them, both smiling, the woman can not help but smile too. Then she stands face to face with Thorin and she stops smiling when she sees his face. His lips form a tight thin line, his eyes are cool and cold as the sea and his eyebrows are frowned; he's clearly not forgotten how close she has been with Kili. Inappropriate, was the word he has referred to and suddenly Liana thinks about what they have done in the hidden room of the Princes and she has to do her best not to blush.

''Miss Liana,'' he says with a deep voice and slight nod,''thank you for coming and have a save journey back home.''

''Thank you, King Thorin.'' she answers and makes a slight curtsy.

When they sit in the carriage and it starts to move Liana looks one last time back and makes eye contact with Kili. He must soon break that to say goodbye to the other guests but Liana can not look away from him. When he disappears from her line of vision she feels a wave of sadness going through her and she must confess to herself that she misses him already. She sighs and pushes herself into the cushions of the carriage.

''Are you going to be okay?'' Eowyn asks with a knowing smile.

''I will be.'' Liana says and looks at Eowyn, returning her smile.


	18. Chapter 18

The way back is kind of a haze, the only thing Liana remembers is that they had to stop frequently because it was raining so hard that the carriage was getting stuck in the mud several times. Every time, the women have to get off so the carriage is easier to push free . After they have gotten stuck for the umpteenth time Liana walks to the carriage behind them, she takes a blanket and brings it to Eowyn who sits on a tree trunk shivering like a leaf in the wind. It's still summer so they did not count on this weather which means that they only have summer garments with him.

''Here,'' she says,''to get you warm.'' she explains.

''Thank you," Eowyn says thankful and she wraps it around her,''what about you?''

''No, I'm fine.'' She says.

''Oh I get it, the thought of your Prince keeps you warm.'' Eowyn says chuckling.

''Ha ha, cute,'' answers Liana and she sits down next to Eowyn,'' but you're right.'' she sighs dreamy.

Liana lets her fingers slide over the chain and her thought go to her Prince. Eowyn laughs and wraps the blanket tighter around herself.

''I am sure he thinks of you too.''

''I wonder what mess I will find back home.'' Liana sighs.

''You have only been away for five days, How bad can it be?'' Eowyn shrugs.

''Very.'' Liana snorts.

Eowyn takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly, Liana looks at her.

''You can always come to me with anything you know that, right?''

''Yes, I know.'' Liana smiles.

After the women were able to get back in the carriage Liana dozed off and when she awoke they just entered the gates of Rohan. Because of the bad weather the journey has taken up almost twice as much of time, so almost 4 days have past since they left Erebor. The sun is already setting and upon seeing the familiar surroundings Liana feel a pang of sadness. Eowyn sees it and squeezes reassuringly in her hand, Liana looks at her and smiles softly to her. When the carriage stops get the door is opened by one of the servants. He reaches out his hand to Liana and then helps Eowyn out. Liana ensures that the garments are brought to her room and when everything is back where it belongs she sighs. Almost automatically, her hand goes to the chain around her neck and she takes the necklace from her neck. She hold the piece of gold in her hand and bites her lip. Her thoughts go to Kili and there appears a smile on her lips and a warm feeling takes hold of her. She knows she can not take it home, the risk that Zane discovers it is too great. She walks to her work desk and opens one of the drawers, puts the chain in it and close it. Then she leaves the room and goes looking for Eowyn. She find her in her chamber, unpacking her suitcase. Eowyn looks up as she walk in the chamber.

''I am going home,'' says Liana,'' see what the damage is.''

Eowyn walks up to her and gives her a hug.

''I'm here for you if you need me.'' She says.

''Thank you.''

When she releases Eowyn she walks down the stairs and just when she wants to open the door someone calls her name. She turns around and sees Eomer coming towards her. He comes to a halt in front of her. Eomer looks at her, not sure what to say.

"What is it?'' she asks.

Eomer hesitates, then shakes his head slowly.

''I should have seen it.'' He sighs suddenly.

''No, no one saw it, no one knew.''

''I feel like I have failed you, again.''

''You have not failed me, not now and not then, you could never fail me, you know this, please Eomer, let it go. It's okay.'' She tries to reassure him.

''If there's anything I can do, please do not hesitate to ask.''

''I'll remember that.''

''And also remember what I said,'' they suddenly hear Theodred say,'' exile can be easily arranged.''

Liana laughs and looks at the men.

''Thank you guys.'' She says sincerely.

Liana comes forward to give them both a hug. Knowing she has the full support of the most important people in her life makes her home situation suddenly a lot more bearable.

Liana walks out of the castle and the closer she gets to her home, the slower she starts to walk. When her house comes into view she bites her lip and starts to play nervously with her fingers, fearing for the mess that she inevitably will find in her house. When she is standing at the door she sees that it is slightly ajar and slowly pushes it open.

In the kitchen she is pleasantly surprised. There are no dirty dishes on the counter and the table is also remarkably clean. She raises an eyebrow and hopes that the rest of the house is also reasonably tidy. She wonders where he has eaten every night but then again she does not really want to know. Carefully she sticks her head round the corner of the doorway and looks into the living room. Here and there are some things scattered but nothing what can not be cleaned. She starts to laugh nervously. Somewhere glad that she has not yet run into Zane and she hopes it stays that way.

She walks to the bedroom and when she looks inside she lets a sound of disbelief escape her lips. The bed has been not made and one of the pillows is thrown on the ground. The sheets are filthy and Liana sees slightly dark stains. Before she can wonder what it is she yanks the sheets of the bed and takes them to the bathroom. Once there, her hand flies to her mouth when she sees the state of it. Everywhere are dirty smelly clothes, the tub is half full and the water is now brown, it also has a brown rim on the inside. The same goes for the sink. Liana lets the bed linen fall to the ground and turns around. She has to do her best not to retch at the smell. Her eyes pricking from the air in the bathroom. Silently she thanks God that she has not had breakfast that morning otherwise she had that too to clean that up also.

She takes a few deep breaths, walks back into the bathroom and open the window as far as it allows. She looks at the mess and wonders where she should start. She walks to the bath and while she holds her breath she pulls the plug out. First she collects all the clothes and puts them in the basket, eventually she has two baskets full of dirty clothes. She starts to clean the sink and after ten minutes she is finished. She fills it with hot water and a little detergent solution. After about half an hour of intense scrubbing it finally is clean enough. She turn on the tap and pours half a bottle of detergent in the bath. She looks at the clothes and wonders whether she should even bother to try and clean them and instead burn them.

When the bathroom again looks a little presentable she walks to the bedroom and opens the window as far as possible. She opens the cabinet where the bed linnen is. She takes one and puts them besides the bed. Halfway through she hears the door open and close and she freezes in her movement.

''You're home.'' she hears a voice say.

Liana stands up and looks at him. The only clean thing on him are his clothes, his hair is dingy and his face is dirty.

''And by the looks and smell of it exactly on time, was it really too much for you to clean your clothes yourself? To change the bed? At least one time,'' she says, her voice goes up slightly,''it looks and smells like a pigsty here!''

''You were the one who had to leave and I told you that I would not do the housework. That's your job, you're the woman.'' he answers angry.

Liana looks at him and words fail her. He is a pathetic portret of a man and she wonders what she did to deserve that. She swallows once and then strokes her skirt.

''Just go.'' She says suddenly, not wanting to be in the same room with him any longer.

''What?'' He replies in disbelief.

''Get out, go to the tavern, to your friends, go drink till you can not walk straight anymore,'' she says while she resumes making the bed,'' at least you will not be bothering me anymore. You've probably done that every night. They will be wondering where you ...''

Suddenly Zane grabs her wrist hard, she is turned around and with much force he throws her on the bed. Liana screams and before she can do anything about it Zane straddles her waist. She beats her fists against his chest.

''Get off me!'' she cries.

Zane takes her hands and pins them above her head. Liana tries to jerk free but he is to strong for her. He leans towards her and smiles his teeth bare. By the looks and smell of it he also did not brushed them the whole that time she was gone and Liana forces herself to breathe through her mouth.

''You've been gone a long time, maybe I would first like to have a little fun,'' he says, licking his lips,''after all, your still my wife, bound by law to provide in my needs, all my needs.''

''You would not ...'' Liana gasps in disbelief.

''Then do not provoke me and never, ever talk to me like that again, or you will suffer the consequences, woman.'' He says threatening.

Liana looks at him and sees in his eyes that he means it, without saying anything else, he rises and walks away. When she hears the door slam shut she sits up slowly. Stunned, she wonders what just happened. Okay, she has never spoken so sharply to him, but he asked for it, she thought.

It is not the first time he treats her crude but this is the first time he actually threatened with physical assault against her. She draws her knees up and puts her arms around them. She makes herself as small as possible and closes her eyes. Her breathing is raspy and her heart is pounding, Liana thinks of Kili's face and when she sees it in her mind, she automatically feels his strong arms around her, his solid body against hers and he whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

Liana feels herself calm down and relax at the thought of him. When she finally lifts herself up and stands beside the bed she takes a deep breath before continuing. After the bed is done she walks to the bathroom and continues with the laundry. After she wrung it out and places them in the baskets she ponders what she should do with it. It is already late in the evening and she can not hang them up in the dark. Eventually she decides to put it outside in the garden and to get up early tomorrow to hang it.

When she has finished she walks laboriously back to the bedroom, pulls her nightgown on and gets into bed. Just as she lies down she hears the door open and close. Liana freezes and without having even noticing it her breathing stopped. The bedroom door is opened clumsy and Liana knows he is intoxicated. Somewhere she is disappointed that he did not fall asleep in the pub and when the mattress dipped she flexes her body, ready to jump if she even feels the slightest touch from him, but when she hears his breathing even out she breathes a shaky relief and she allows herself to fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

After she hung up the contents of the first basket the next morning she sees that the washing line is full and she decides to take the second basket with laundry to the castle so she can hang that on the washing line in the garden. When she is done with that Liana walks back into the castle towards her room when she hears Eowyn calling her name. She turns around and sees Eowyn approaching.

''Did I just saw you hanging clothes on the washing line outside in the garden?'' Eowyn asks puzzled.

''Oh, you should have seen the house, it was one big mess. It looked like I have been gone four weeks instead of four days. I had expected that he would not do anything I just did not expect that he would make such a mess of it. I spent four hours cleaning.'' Liana sighs.

''Sorry about that.'' Eowyn apologizes.

''Oh, it does not matter. I'm used to it.''

Liana pushes away some hair from her face and Eowyns face falls.

''What happened to your wrist?'' She asks.

''N.. Nothing,'' Liana murmurs.

Eowyn grabs her hands before Liana can react and slides her sleeve up. When she sees the now dark blue bruise she gasps.

''Liana, that does not look like nothing to me.'' Eowyn says.

Liana looks away and then to her wrist, she slowly slides her sleeve up and lets Eowyn see the now dark blue spot.

Eowyn lets her fingers slowly slide over the bruise, Liana squeezes her eyes shut and her face contorts. It takes her difficulty to not pull her hand away.

''I really do not like it that he treats you like this,'' she complains,''you are his wife for Gods sake, he should treat you with respect.''

''I know.'' Liana whispers.

''Your still not going to change your mind? You can even stay in my bedroom if you want.'' Eowyn tries.

''No, sorry, but if he does go to far, I'm going to hold you to you offer.'' Liana says reassuringly.

''And when is that? When he wounds you till you are bleeding, till you are almost dead?''

''Eowyn, he is not a killer.''

''Well, you also thought he was a good catch.''

''I know.'' Liana sighs.

''Well, okay, just do not wait to long.'' she says.

''I won't, promiss.'' Liana says smiling.

After that the women go their separate ways.

Because Liana has been away four days there is a whole pile of clothes waiting for her. Because she often does not have a lot of work on the clothes of the royal family, she has also suggested some time ago to care for the servants clothing. Liana is thankful for the work now and throws herself on it with abandon. Liana develops a regular pattern in the next few days, the first thing she does when she arrives in her work chamber is to put the chain around her neck. She always ensures that it is not visible to others. Then she fills the day with work, which is interrupted midday when Eowyn comes to get her for lunch. Before she leaves home she lays the chain back into the drawer again.

On the way home she purchase meat and vegetables for dinner at the market which she immediately starts working on when she gets home. By the time Zane comes home it's on the table. During eating silence always dominates. When Zane is done he stands without saying a word and leaves to the tavern to get drunk. By the time he comes home Liana always lies in bed and she feigns sleep.

Liana is grateful for the fact that he leaves her alone most of the time. Then there are at least no fights and therefore no physical abuse.

There are of course the times that Zane tries to get under her skin to quarrel over the smallest of things with her, giving himself any excuse to hurt her and push her around. The bruises come and go and Liana does her best to keep them hidden for Eowyn. Yet Eowyn sees some of the bruises and every time she asks about them Liana locks up and she refuses to tell what has happened. Eowyn regret this, she had hoped that Liana would at least talk about it with her, even if it's just so she knows she is not alone in this.

After Zane leaves in the evenings she thinks of Kili, his affectionate smile, his good spirit but also about his arms around her, his lips against hers. The moments that they have shared in Erebor together have become very important to her. When she think of them she always feels a sense of calm and tranquility coming over herself and Kili has pulled her through a lot of hard times.

Days turn into weeks and before she knows it four months have passed. When she walks into the castle one morning she is startled when some one grabs her elbow and whirls her around.

''There you are!'' Eowyn says.

''Are you okay?'' Liana asks laughing.

''Yes fine, there arrived a letter for you this morning.''

''What?'' Liana says and she looks as if she he has not properly understood.

''There's a letter for you, in my room.'' Eowyn says excited and she reaches for her arm but Liana stops her.

"Eowyn, wait a minute, a letter?'' She says, still not believing.

Eowyn enthusiastically nods.

''Who would sends me a letter?'' asks Liana aloud.

''Who do you think?'' Eowyn says and she raises her arms.

''I don't know.'' Liana honestly answers.

''How about a certain Prince?''

''What?'' Laughs Liana uncertain,'' why would Kili send me a letter?''

''Because he wants to tell you how much he misses you!'' Eowyn almost yells laughing.

''How are you so certain that it's from Kili?''

''Do you have more secret admirers? Because if you do why did I not know?'' Eowyn asks and she looks questioningly at Liana.

''No I do not and please, do not call him that.''

''Why not, he adores you, everyone saw that.''

Liana smiles and sees Eowyn walking towards her with the letter.

''Here you go.'' She says.

''Thank you.'' Liana answers.

When Eowyn shows no intention to leave Liana looks at her with raised eyebrows.

''What?'' Eowyn asks.

''A bit of privacy, I would appreciate it.'' Liana says .

''Okay, fine, but you will tell me anyway,'' says Eowyn and she walks towards the door before turning around again,'' right?''

''Eowyn''

''Okay, I'm leaving.''

Liana walks to the bed and sits down, she opens the letter with trembling fingers and pulls out a sheet of paper. She folds it open and as she reads the first sentence she knows immediately that it is from Kili.

Hello, my beautiful Liana,

I hope the trip back went well and you have not had to much delay from the rain. It has now been some months since you have gone back to Rohan and I really miss you. A couple of days ago, Fili said that I was walking around grumbling, pouting and sulking, I'm not as pleasant to be around as before and even my concentration during fight training with Dwalin has declined, in short, since you're gone I'm not myself anymore. Fili said I should go on with my life but that was not so easy for me. Then he suggested to put it on paper to get it out of my system, hence this letter.

You are no doubt aware that I have started to care very deeply for you and I found it very hard to say goodbye to you. When you are with me I feel alive, happy, cheerful, loved, I can do anything, I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I really miss you. Your smile, your company, your eyes, I miss it to have you in my arms, I miss just to have you around me. Maybe it's wrong of me to think, but I hold onto the hope that we will see each other again, whether in a month, a year or ten years does not matter, even if only for a moment, it is enough.

I hope all goes well with you and that you know who it is not making things too hard for you. I meant what I said, if you ever need me I'll be there for you.

Always yours,

Kili

Liana feels herself blushing by the words of affection that Kili uses and she must admit that she really misses him too and would love to see him again someday. Liana reads the letter a few times and then puts it back in the envelope. She looks at it for a moment, and her thoughts go back to Kili, that last night, in the secret room. She bites her lip and even though she does not regret it, she wonders if what happened was a good idea.

''Liana?''

Liana turns around and sees Eowyn standing in the doorway. She walks to her friend and sees the doubtful look in Liana's eyes.

''Please tell me that look is not caused by what is written in the letter?'' She asks.

''No, the letter was indeed precisely what I needed.'' Liana says smiling.

''Well, that's good. So why that doubtful look?''

''I was thinking about what happened, in the secret room.''

''Do you regret it?''

''No, not at all.''

''Why did it happen?''

''Because...,his kisses felt so good and like I said, it was like kissing and touching was not enough any more and I just wanted to feel...''

''What?''

''Loved, wanted, desired, alive, anything. At one point he had his leg pressed between mine and when I rocked forward, the friction it caused, it felt so good, for me it had been so long ago that Zane gave me that feeling that I just could not stop it. It felt too good.''

''Liana, you needed it, you wanted it and he was more than willing to give it to you. You should not feel guilty about that.'' Eowyn tries to convince her.

''I know.'' Liana sighs.

''And? What does the letter say?'' Eowyn asks eagerly.

Liana smiles and looks at the letter in her hands.

''That he cares a lot about me and he is not the same since I left.''

''He misses you.'' Eowyn says.

''I miss him too, eventually his mutterings became too much to Fili and he advised Kili to put it on paper, so he did.''

Liana thinks back to the words he used to describe his feelings and she feels a blush creeping up.

''Oh, that must have been a lot of flattering words.'' Eowyn laughs.

''Yes they were.'' Liana smiles.

Liana gets up and walks to the drawer in the work desk where the chain lies. She lays the letter underneath it and closes the drawer again.

''Are you going to write him back?'' Eowyn wants to know.

''Yes,'' Liana says without hesitation, surprising herself,''I want too.''

''Well, he will like that. What are you going to put in it?'' Eowyn asks.

''That he means a lot to me too and I miss him as well. And if there is a small chance that I can see him again then I'm willing.'' Liana says.

''Are you going to tell him about the situation between you and Zane?'' Eowyn asks and she points to her wrist.

''No, he does not need to know, I do not want him to be worried about me, he has enough on his mind.''

''As long as you are with Zane he will always worry about you, you know this.''

''Yes, all the more reason not to fuel that worry.'' Liana sighs.


	20. Chapter 20

In the weeks that follow Liana receives at least a letter from Kili every two days. She always finds them in her work chamber on her desk and she always reads them with pleasure. It also means she gets to know him better by reading what he does all day. The antics that he and Fili pull together which usually their Uncle or Dwalin falls victim to, the teachings he receives from Balin. Liana has no knowledge of fighting but she enjoy reading it. However, the teachings of Balin he describes include a lot of information about the line of Durin and its history and Liana eagerly absorbs them.

She already has quite a pile of letters from him and has read them all at least twice. When one day she finishes early she decides to read his last letter again. She sits down on the couch and opens it.

She wishes that she also had the time to write him as often but is simply not possible with all her work and then there still is Zane who expects his dinner is ready when he gets home. She imagines that Kili writes the letters in the evening while lying in his bed.

Liana bites her lip just at the thought of Kili in his bed. She closes her eyes and imagines herself with him on his bed facing each other, he is only wearing a cotton shirt and breeches. Liana is only wearing her undergarments and nightgown. She feels his fingers gently slide down over her arm, he brings her hand to his mouth and gives it an affectionate kiss while he looks at her with his dark brown orbs. He pulls her to him and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips while he softly pushes her on her back. His hand continues its way down, her shoulders, her collarbone. His lips then attach themselves to her neck and he sucks hard. Liana moans and presses her head into the pillow while her hands grab his dark locks. His hand cups her breast and his thumb fondles her nipple. Liana's breath hitches in her throat and she arches her back, leaning into his touch. She feels him smiling against her skin. His hand slides further down, over her hip, her thigh and he hooks his hand under her knee, slowly he hoists her leg over his hip and he settles between her legs. The hand then goes up again and disappears under her nightgown which slides up under the movement. It moves further up and slips under the elastic band of her underpants. He pushes her buttocks upwards while he rocks his hips down against hers and she feels how hard he is.

''Liana.''

She feels his hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her back and forth ... wait ... what ..?

''Liana?''

Liana wakes up startled.

''Wow that must have been some daydream.'' Eowyn laughs.

''What?'' Liana answer puzzled.

''Your breathing was shallow and you're all flustered.''

''Oh, God.'' She breathes.

''Let me guess, Kili.'' Eowyn says with a smirk on her face.

''Yes.'' Liana smiles shyly.

''Speaking of the Prince, I have a letter for you.''

Eowyn gives her the letter and Liana opens it up to read. She knows that Eowyn is reading along with her over her shoulder but since she always tells her what they write each other she does not mind it much. When she has read the letter her eyes go back to one sentence.

I knew that these letters would not be enough at some point, and that point has now arrived, I need to see you, Liana, I need to see your face, your smile, I need to hear your voice. It is up to you of course but if you want to see me too tell me where and when and I will be there.

''He wants to see me.'' She whispers.

''I see it,'' Eowyn answers,'' what are you going to do?''

''I do not know, I mean, I would also love to see him again,'' Liana stands up and looks at Eowyn,'' but where?''

''I do not know, he can not come here, what if someone sees him and you can not go there, that takes too long.'' Eowyn thinks.

''I have to be back the same day.'' Liana muses.

''Do you have a map of Middle-Earth?'' Eowyn asks her.

''No.'' Liana answers.

''Well, then I'll just have to find one.'' Says Eowyn and she turns to leave.

''Can I ask you something.'' Liana says all of a sudden.

''Of course.'' Eowyn answers and turns around to Liana.

''Do you ever think of Fili?''

''Sometimes.'' Eowyn answers truthfully.

''Do you miss him?'' Liana asks cautiously.

''Um, well, I miss talking to him, I could talk about everything with him, and I miss his smile and the cute dimples that he gets in his cheeks when he does, and I miss dancing with him,'' Eowyn and a smile appears on her face,''he was so good. And I miss ...'' Eowyn is all of a sudden silent and looks to Liana.

''What?''

''No, nothing, you will think it's silly.'' Eowyn blushes.

''No I won't, what else do you miss about him?'' Liana encourages her.

''Looking into his intense blue eyes.'' Eowyn says softly.

''I can understand that.'' Liana answers.

''What's with all the questions?'' all of a sudden asks Eowyn.

''Well, if Kili and I make an appointment to see each other then Fili most likely will come with him.'' Liana says and she looks at the response Eowyn gives.

''Actually, I'm counting on that.'' Eowyn answers softly.

''You do?'' Liana says surprised.

''Yes,'' Eowyn looks away and she seems shy all of a sudden.

''Do you like him?''

''I don't know, I like being with him and I want to get to know him better. Maybe then I will find out what exactly I feel for him.''

''And if the feeling is there, and he feels the same, will you tell him?''

''I do not know, Liana,'' Eowyn sigh,''but if I have feelings for him, I do not know if it's a good idea to tell him.''

''Why not?'' Liana asks.

''Because he will be King one day and it is expected of him to marry someone of his own race and provide heirs of his own,'' Eowyn shrugs,''you saw for yourself how his Uncle reacted to the kiss you and Kili shared, he will never approve of a human as a consort to Fili once he will be King and he will never accept the fact that one day a half-breed might rule his precious Erebor.''

''You don't know that.'' Liana says.

''Yes well, it does not matter, this is not about me and Fili, but about you and Kili. I'm going to find a map.''

When Eowyn is gone Liana lays the letter in the drawer and closes it. The thought of seeing Kili again sends a wave of pleasure through her and she smiles.

About an hour later, Eowyn walks back into the working chamber again.

''I have found a map. Eowyn'' she says excitedly and closes the door.

''Do I want to know where you've found that?'' Liana laughs.

Eowyn shakes her head and she folds the map open.

''It should be close enough for you,'' murmurs Eowyn,'' perhaps somewhere in the north east of Rohan? On the border?''

Eowyn goes with her finger to the north east of Rohan and her finger runs a round near the the Wold.

''Here, this is good,'' Eowyn says,'' The Wold, its in the northeastern area, near the River Anduin. So you can go to the shore of the River Anduin or the river Limlight wich is in the north. You can sit in the sand. It wil be about half an our walk, it's perfect.'' Eowyn says smiling and looks at Liana who frowns.

''It is also near Fangorn Forest,'' she points out,'' you know how dangerous that forest is, how often didn't Eomer say that.''

''Oh, as long as you're not going in there, there is nothing to worry about, and besides, Kili and Fili are with you and they will certainly keep you safe.''

''Keep us safe, you're coming with me, remember.'' Liana says smiling.

''I remember,'' Eowyn smiles,'' okay, the letter will probably take about two days to arrive, which would be Friday, he can leave on Saturday so he can be here on Monday. Let's make it Tuesday to be sure.''

''That's a work day.'' Liana ponders.

''Oh, Liana please, if you have to choose between one day of work and one day with Kili it seems to me that is not such a hard choice.'' Eowyn says and she nudges Liana.

''No, that's an easy choice, so Tuesday it is.'' Liana says.

''I'm going to put this map in my room, you go write the letter.''

''Okay.'' Liana answers.

Hello my Prince,

your letter was again very much welcome, I devour them. I love reading what you do all day and especially the teachings from Balin wich makes me learn more about your history, people and your customs. I find it very interesting to read.

When you suggested to meet I was a little surprised but I can not deny that when I think about seeing you I can hardly wait. I long to look into your beautiful dark eyes, to hear your sweet voice and be wrapped up in your loving arms, listening to your soothing heartbeat. I have found a place with Eowyn where we can meet, The Wold, it is located in the northeastern area of Rohan, near the River Anduin on the east and the river Limlight lies to the north. We can meet there on Tuesday morning. I will count the minutes till we meet again,

yours forever,

Liana.

Later that day Liana gives the letter to Eowyn, who will make sure the letter gets on it's way. The rest of the day Liana has difficulty to concentrate on her work, since she knows she will see Kili again she can think of nothing wonders how she will react when she sees him again. Will she be able to just walk up to him or will she be so happy to see that she that she will run straight into his undoubtedly waiting open arms.

And how will he react when he sees her again? Would he be just as happy as her? Would he give her a hug or skip that and goes straight for a kiss? Liana smiles to herself when she thinks of kissing him again. Feeling those soft lips on hers. She could think of nothing else and when she makes dinner later that day she starts to whistle a tune.

''Why are you so happy?'' She suddenly hears a loud voice say.

Liana turns around and sees Zane standing, he looks at her in surprise and Liana looks at her shoes.

''Nothing.'' She whispers.

''Where is my food? I'm hungry.'' He grumbles.

Liana sighs and takes the pan from the stove. When she turns around Zane suddenly stands before her. Startled she drops the pan and it falls with a loud thump on the kitchen floor.

''What was that?'' He asked, his eyes narrowing.

''Nothing.'' Liana stutters.

''I heard you sigh.'' He says and curls his fingers around her neck.

''I...''

''I what?'' Zane takes a step closer and pushes Liana with his heavy body against the kitchen counter.

''Zane, I can not ...''

''What, you can not ...? Be clear damn woman!'' he yells

''Air.''

Zane shakes his head and lets her go, Liana gasps for breath and her hand goes to her neck.

''Look at this mess, thanks to you I have no food. I am going to tavern. Clean this up.'' He says accusingly and walks away.

Liana coughs a few times while she lets herself slide onto the ground. She looks at the food lying on the floor and she shakes her head as she reaches for a cloth. Her mother always told her never to throw food away. Food is scarce, not in Rohan, but in other places where young children are sent to the streets to beg. Once she has thrown away the food with difficulty she walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror, softly stroking her neck she hopes that she has no bruises there tomorrow.


End file.
